<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacher, Teacher by Kaunis_Sielu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456644">Teacher, Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu'>Kaunis_Sielu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, F/M, Teacher Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America &amp; Reader, Captain America / Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning Maria.” You say swiping your card to get into the school.</p><p>“Mm.” She grunts, Maria has never been a morning person, neither are you but you hide it better than she does. You grab the mail out of your mailbox then head to your classroom. There’s a week before school starts and you’ve got a lot of work to do before then to get your classroom ready for your new first graders. You make your way down the hall, passing the kindergarten classrooms. You give Thor a wave as you pass his room, the giant blonde doesn’t look like your typical kindergarten teacher but he’s more than a little loved by his class.</p><p>“Morning!” He calls with a broad smile.</p><p>“Morning! You think you could come help me move my desk later?”</p><p>“Of course!” His voice booms.</p><p>“Thanks Thor.” You say before continuing down the hallway. You unlock the door to your room and are surprised to see the room next to yours also has its door open. This is exciting because it means that they’ve finally hired a new teacher. You peek into the room in hopes of seeing the new teacher but no one is in the room. You shrug and head into your own classroom and get to work.</p><p>Four hours later you’re on your desk, hanging some Christmas lights from the ceiling when you see some movement out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>“Uh, hi.” A deep male voice says from the doorway. You glance over while blindly trying to hang the lights.</p><p>“Hi, one second.” You get the light up then turn and look to see how you’re going to get down. You didn’t really plan this far, “you must be the new teacher.” You say awkwardly as he leans against the doorframe.</p><p>“You need any help?” He asks with a soft smile, you wince then laugh.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” He chuckles and makes his way into your room then holds up a hand for you to take to steady yourself as you get off of the desk. “Thanks.” You grin up at him and good lord is he handsome.</p><p>“I’m Steve Rogers.” He introduces himself and you give him your name.</p><p>“But most of the teachers call me Sunny.”</p><p>“Sunny?”</p><p>“Cuz she’s a ray of fucking sunshine.” A voice comes from your door. Natasha comes strutting into the room, a box in her hands. “I’m Natasha, I teach fifth grade,” she says to Steve, “Maria gave me this for you.” She tells you passing you the box.</p><p>“Thanks Nat, this is Steve.” You introduce him to her and they shake hands.</p><p>“If you need help ask Sunny, she’s like the welcome committee.”</p><p>“You make that sound like a bad thing.” You huff putting the box on your desk.</p><p>“I just don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>“We can’t all be grouchy introverts Natasha.” You tell her coolly and she laughs. </p><p>“Touché. It looks cute in here.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she wanders toward the door, “don’t forget we have a staff meeting at one.” She calls over her shoulder and you look back up at Steve.</p><p>“She’s not wrong though, if you need anything or have any questions please let me know.”</p><p>“I really appreciate that. I was wondering if you could help me with the copier, it’s saying something about a passcode and I don’t have one yet.”</p><p>“Ah, that would be Tony and he,” you glance down at your watch, “definitely isn’t awake yet. You can use my code until he gets you all set up.”</p><p>“You sure? You won’t get into trouble?”</p><p>“Na, Tony can always adjust the paper intake to you once he’s got you all set up.” You tell him grabbing your keys off of your desk. “Do you want to go now?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all,” he follows you out of your classroom. “Have you met many of the staff?”</p><p>“Just the hiring team, you and Natasha and my best friend Bucky is the gym teacher.”</p><p>“Oh! I love Bucky. He’s great with the kids and they totally love him. He’s on my inter-staff team.”</p><p>“Your what?”</p><p>“We were having some issues a few years back with staff being really cliquie and so one of the ways that the administration decided to battle that was to make new inter-staff teams. A lot of people call them IS teams. We have one teacher from each grade in our team and the support staff, people that don’t have permanent classes, are mixed into the teams. Both Bucky and Natasha are on mine. Bruce was on mine too so I wonder if they’ll just drop you in.”</p><p>“That’d be nice since I already know Buck.”</p><p>“I love that you have a nickname for his nickname.” You say with a laugh.</p><p>“I’ve known him since we were seven.” Steve says with a smile, “he’s the one that suggested I become a teacher.”</p><p>“Is this a new career move?”</p><p>“It is. I was in the military for a while, did two tours of four years.”</p><p>“Wow. Thank you for your service.” He gives you a little nod and you sense that he wants to move on. “So is this your first class?”</p><p>“It is.” He tells you with a smile as you unlock the door for the copy room. “I’m kind of nervous.” He admits and you can’t help the small smile that crosses your face. You power the machine on then turn toward him while you wait.</p><p>“Totally understandable, I remember being so nervous that I didn’t eat for like two days and that’s a big deal for me. I’m a snacker.”</p><p>“Any particular snack you like the most?”</p><p>“Cheez-it and wheat thins are stocked in my desk right now.” The machine beeps and you glance down at the screen, “oh, awesome. So my passcode is my birthday because I kept forgetting everything else and Tony was going crazy because I got locked out like four times.” You shrug and Steve let’s put a breathy laugh. “So it’s, 09279.” You tell him as you punch it in, “I can write it down for you if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’d be great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, alright the sooner y’all shut up the sooner you can go!” Carol calls over the din of voices in the library. People slowly stop talking and finish taking their seats before she smiles at all of you. “Welcome back to another new year.” She grins as a couple of your coworkers cheer. “I’d like to welcome a couple of new staff to the building, first in second grade we have Steve Rogers, he’ll be joining team A.” You can’t help the small smile that pulls your lips, you’re on team A. “We also have a new music teacher joining us, Peter Quill, he’ll be on team G.” You hadn’t lost many teachers last year so Peter and Steve seem to be the only new faces.</p><p>Carol goes over a few new things for the school year, nothing exciting, then dismisses you all to continue working. You walk back to your room with Steve and Bucky, who is more than a little pumped that Steve is joining your team.</p><p>“This is gonna be so sick!” Bucky says throwing an arm around your shoulders. “First meeting Friday night? At Lola’s?”</p><p>“No kids yet and Barnes already wants to drink.” Nat teases as your little group pauses at your and Steve’s door. Thor, Clint and Hope join your group and it’s quickly decided that you’ll get together at Lola’s on Friday at six for dinner and drinks.</p><p>“Thor while you’re here would you mind helping me?”</p><p>“Oh, your desk. Of course.” He agrees following you into your room. “What are we doing?”</p><p>“I want to move it to the back of the room.”</p><p>“Rogers! I could use a hand.” Thor calls for Steve who nods and makes his way over.</p><p>“Thor, I can do it.”</p><p>“Sunny, these desks weigh twice as much as you do.” Thor argues, “it’s not that I doubt you or your ability to move this but if you can avoid getting hurt, why risk it?” You scowl at him before stepping aside and letting the two men move the heavy metal desk. You do take a moment appreciate the way Steve’s muscles move under his shirt.</p><p>“This way alright?” Steve asks glancing back at you and you nod.</p><p>“Thanks guys.”</p><p>“Anytime, and seriously Sunny, I know you could’ve moved it but we don’t want a repeat of last year.” Thor teases.</p><p>“What happened last year.”</p><p>“She fell off her desk and broke her arm. She’s not allowed on top of desks anymore.”</p><p>“Good to know since I helped her off her desk today.”</p><p>“You know Rogers,” you say coolly, “snitches get stitches.” He chuckles and folds his arms across that broad chest of his before saying,</p><p>“You’re welcome to try Sunny.” He smirks down at you and your stomach does this weird little roll. You scrunch your nose at him in mock irritation and both men laugh.</p><p>“Alright, get outta here you two.” You say with a shooing motion of your hands. You’re glad that Steve seems to be comfortable with the people you’ve seen him interact with so far.</p><p>The week flies by and suddenly it’s Thursday. Thankfully, you’re almost completely prepped for kids to start coming in because there’s an open house tonight. The kids and their parents come in and meet their teacher and drop off their supplies. You’re easing the last milk crate of books onto it’s side when Steve comes wandering into your room.</p><p>“It looks nice in here.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you stand and rest your hands on your hips as you survey your space. “How are you feeling about your room?”</p><p>“I wish I had more books but it’s looking pretty good.”</p><p>“I peeked in this morning, it was dark but it looked good. You’ll collect more books, I can send you the link for where I get mine if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’d be great. You’re welcome to come see.” He tells you with a little smile and you follow him out of your room. He’s got little pods of desks spread around the room, in the far corner is his little library with several large bean bags and a couple large pillows. Behind his desk he has a folded flag and a couple of pictures that you can’t see any detail from the middle of the room so you move past them. Lying to yourself that they’re not important, if they’re in his room they’re important.</p><p>“It looks awesome in here.”</p><p>“Anything you’d change?”</p><p>“No, do what feels right to you and adjust to your class.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you.” He shifts his stance and you can’t help yourself.</p><p>“Can I ask about the flag?”</p><p>“Yea, it’s from my friend Sam. Lost him at the end of my last tour. He’s part of the reason I left to become a teacher, but he didn’t have any family so he left me everything.”</p><p>“Sam Wilson?”</p><p>“Yea.” He seems surprised that you know him.</p><p>“It was in the paper, I’d just moved here and it really rocked the community.”</p><p>“I’ve known him as long as I’ve known Buck.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss. Bucky has told me a bit about him, he sounded like a wonderful person.” Steve studies you for a moment.</p><p>“I have a favor to ask you.”</p><p>“Okay,” you say looking back up at him.</p><p>“So, um, one of the issues that I had when I was student teaching was the parents.” He takes a deep breath and you give him a little half smile.</p><p>“Yea we all get those.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yea, there’s always going to be a mom who believes that their child is a saint and couldn’t possibly have pushed Jimmy.” You tell him with an eye roll, some parents were really just the worst.</p><p>“Oh, no. Those I can handle. It’s the ones that, it’s the moms. Usually the single ones but not always. They hit on me and I don’t know how to tell them to back off without coming off as rude.”</p><p>“Oh, yea. Been there, mine is just with the dads. Almost all of them.”</p><p>“So, maybe we could help one another out.” He suggests, “maybe we could say that we’re dating? You know to keep the awkward moments to a minimum?” You stare at him for a moment before a slow smile graces your lips.</p><p>“Steve Rogers you’re a genius.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand next to Steve in your doorways fidgeting excitedly. He glances down at you with a smile on his face,</p><p>“You good Darlin?”</p><p>“Just excited.” You tell him with a smile of your own, “I love seeing the kids again, some of mine will come back from last year and I love to see them too.”</p><p>“You’re like, the stereotype of a teacher aren’t you?” He teases and you jab him with a finger in the side, nearly breaking your finger in the process.</p><p>“Ow. What the heck! Are you made of stone?” You ask wrapping your other hand around your finger. Steve throws his head back and laughs loudly while curling an arm around you and pulling you into him. You go willingly, you’d talked about being a convincing couple. Obviously you weren’t going to be making out in front of anyone but you did agree that the occasional side hug or arm around the shoulders would be fine. Things that you’ve done with Bucky, Thor and Clint.</p><p>“Sorry Darlin’.” He chuckles and you narrow your eyes while looking up at him. He leaves his arm around your shoulders until the loud speaker crackles to life. You feel him tense slightly and his arm drops away, you glance at him with mild concern but he just smiles down at you.</p><p>“Alright, it’s 5:30. We’re unlocking the front door. Welcome to a new year!” Carol’s voice says over the speaker.</p><p>“Good luck Mr. Rogers.”</p><p>“Good luck Ms. Sunny.” It doesn’t take long for your kids to trickle in. As predicted you have a couple kids from last year come by and give you hugs, it’s so wonderful to see them. Steve has four of your kids from last year, one of which you know will have a, difficult, mom. You’d already warned him so when she comes flying into your room surprise on her face you’re pretty sure you know what to expect.</p><p>“Ms. Sunny, it’s so wonderful to see you.”</p><p>“Mrs. Underwood, where’s Penny?”</p><p>“In her room with her new teacher. I thought, I specifically requested a female teacher.”</p><p>“As I told you last year Mrs. Underwood I don’t assign the student to teachers. I did put your preference in Penny’s file but that’s the most that I can do.”</p><p>“How do I get her into a different class?” She hisses and you give her a small smile.</p><p>“Your best bet would be to talk to Ms. Danvers. You can find her in the office.” Steve comes into your room, Penny holding his left hand and grinning broadly.</p><p>“Hi Ms. Sunny! I’m right next door to you!” She cries and you stoop down and give her a hug.</p><p>“Hi Penny, did you have a nice summer?”</p><p>“Yea! I’m So excited to be right next to you so I can say hi every morning!” She chirps excitedly.</p><p>“I’m excited for that too.” You tell her with a smile. You stand and notice that the scowl is suddenly off of Mrs. Underwood’s face and she’s looking up at Steve adoringly.</p><p>You and Natasha call it the HWK effect, or hottie with kids effect. Women go all, mushy in the head when they see a man, especially an attractive men like Steve, Bucky, Thor and Clint, with kids.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt Darlin’ but Penny was looking for her mom.”</p><p>“It’s alright, we were just saying hello.” You tell him with a brief touch on his bicep, which you realize is a mistake when you feel how incredibly fit he is. Mrs. Underwood laughs softly looking at him with big eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Penny just loves Ms. Sunny so I wanted to say hello. I didn’t mean to scare you baby.” She says taking Penny’s hand but looking at Steve the whole time.</p><p>“I get it, Ms. Sunny is my favorite teacher too.”</p><p>“She is!” Penny asks as Steve shifts so he’s slightly behind you. Close enough to feel his body heat against your back, you feel safe.</p><p>“Mr. Rogers you said something about having volunteer opportunities open?”</p><p>“Yea, the sign up is on the table by the door. I’d love if you’d sign up.” He says smoothly and you smile widely at Penny to keep the smirk off your face.</p><p>As Mrs. Underwood and Penny leave your room another family comes in. Steve gives your hand a little squeeze before following Mrs. Underwood back to his room and you turn your attention to the new family and the nervous little boy with them.</p><p>At 8:30 Carol makes another announcement that the open house is over and you kick off your shoes, grab the slutty brownies that you’d made for the potluck and stick your head into Steve’s room.</p><p>“Hey, how’d it go?”</p><p>“Pretty good. What were you and Mrs. Underwood taking about?” He asks grabbing his crockpot from the counter behind his desk.</p><p>“She requested a female teacher for Penny and was pissed that we hadn’t followed through.” He asks as the two of you head down the hallway toward the cafeteria.</p><p>“What? Seriously?” You nod, “why?”</p><p>“She feels that Penny learns better with a female teacher. She prefers that she learn from a female teacher because she wants her to see women in charge.” You roll your eyes and he lets out a huffy laugh. “She’s not the worst but she’s up there. Why’d you ask? Did she say something?”</p><p>“No, I could see the tension you were holding when Penny and I came into the room.” You’re surprised by this, you thought you’d been hiding it fairly well.</p><p>The doors to the cafeteria are both open and Steve follows you in. There are a few teachers in room already their shareable food already lining one of the long tables. You put yours down and Steve sets his down next to it before plugging his into one of the many power strips.</p><p>“What did you make?” He asks trying to see inside the dark glass of your pan.</p><p>“Slutty brownies.” You tell him with a flick of your eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” He says and you laugh.</p><p>“They’re called slutty brownies. They have Oreos, then cookie, then brownie.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing.”</p><p>“They’re sinful.” You admit and he grins down at you. It’s then that a hand wraps around your wrist and Natasha drags you away.</p><p>“Sorry Steve. Need to borrow Sunny for a minute.” She says as you trail confused behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay. What the fuck?” She hisses, as she pulls you into an alcove, “you and Steve? I had to learn about it from fucking Underwood!”</p><p>“What?” She’s lost you.</p><p>“You guys are dating? She said he called you Darling.”</p><p>“Oh!” You laugh softly, “no, it’s fake. We’re just letting the parents think we’re dating so that we don’t have to deal with getting hit on.” Nat stares at you, blinking at you a couple times before punching you in the arm.</p><p>“What the hell! That’s fucking genius! How didn’t we think of this before?” She cries as you rub your arm where she’d punched you.</p><p>“Um, because you’re married? To Clint. Remember him?” You ask and Nat laughs before throwing her arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“You know, you’d be a cute couple.” She says softly as you make your way back to where Steve, Bucky and Thor are now talking.</p><p>“Stop it.” You hiss jabbing her side with your elbow and she laughs while moving away from you. You chat with a few other teachers on your way back to where Bucky, Thor and Steve are talking.</p><p>“Nat okay?” Bucky asks with a glance over at where Natasha is talking to Carol. </p><p>“Yea, she’s fine. Just had to deal with Mrs. Underwood and was a bit agitated.”</p><p>“Ugh, Underwood.” Thor grumbles and you chuckle.</p><p>“It’s Steve’s turn this year and I actually feel bad.”</p><p>“Oh you have Penny?” Thor asks looking over at Steve who nods, “she’s an incredibly sweet girl. Very smart. Her mother on the other hand is a handful, she’s opinionated, bossy, rude and demanding.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not married so she’ll be sweet as sugar to you.” Bucky says dryly and you remember the confrontation he’d had with Mrs. Underwood last year during the Presidential fitness test when her son Nikolai didn’t get the top mark. She’d flirted her ass off with Bucky but once she’d realized that he wasn’t interested it turned to snarky distaste.</p><p>“I’m not too worried about it.” Steve says with a half shrug. Both men chuckle and Bucky shakes his head.</p><p>“What’d you think Sunny? You had to deal with her last year.”</p><p>“She’s not an easy woman but she loves her kids.”</p><p>“You’re too sweet,” Bucky says, “only seeing the good.”</p><p>“Oh no, I said she wasn’t easy, she’s a difficult woman but she wants what’s best for her kids. Besides Steve has nothing to worry about if she gets her way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Thor asks as Natasha and Clint join your little group.</p><p>“Supposedly she’s going to move Penny into a different class.”</p><p>“Why? Because he’s a new teacher?” Bucky huffs with an impressive eye roll.</p><p>“No, because he’s male and Mrs. Underwood prefers female teachers for Penny.” You tell them with an eye roll of your own, “although Steve did hit her with a HWK moment.” Your eyes meet Nat’s and she grins over at you. “When he brought Penny into my room to rescue me from her.”</p><p>“Why was she in your room?” Clint asks at the same time that Steve asks,</p><p>“What’s a HWK moment?” You decide to answer Clint’s question.</p><p>“Complaining that she’d requested a female teacher.” This time the whole group let out annoyed groans. “Yea, just when I thought I’d be rid of her.”</p><p>“Alright guys!” Fury calls over the din of voices, “I think everyone is here, first year teachers go ahead and get your food. Second and third year teachers can get in line too.” Steve heads for the line quirking an eyebrow at you.</p><p>“He said third year teachers too.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m a third year so I have to go behind the first and seconds.” You tell him with a little shooing motion. He shakes his head but goes and gets in line by himself. Bucky snorts drawing your attention back to him. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t what me Sunny girl.” Bucky says, his bright blue eyes teasing, “you got a little crush?”</p><p>“Well they are fake dating.” Clint says with air quotes around the word fake and Natasha backhands him in the stomach as all your friends eyes turn to you.</p><p>“What.” Bucky breathes as Thor laughs.</p><p>“Oh, look, third year teachers can get their food.” You say scurrying away from them and to the food line, you’re sure your face is showing your panic.</p><p>Once you’re done getting your food you join Steve at the round table he’s picked.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Natasha can’t keep her big stupid mouth shut.” You grumble.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She told Clint about the whole fake dating for the parents thing and now he’s told our whole team.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I knew it’d make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, no Steve I agreed to this. I’m just not looking forward to the amount of shit we’re going to get from all of them. You know Bucky. He can be ruthless.” A small frown crosses Steve’s face and he hums softly.</p><p>“If want out please just tell me.”</p><p>“Steve, stop it.” You give him a little nudge with your arm and he glances over at you, a small furrow in his brow. “I’m just being a baby.”</p><p>“If he gets to be too much let me know. I’ve got some shit on him from when we were kids.” Steve says with a small smirk and you laugh.</p><p>When the rest of your team join you at the table you’re on edge just waiting for the team to start in on you. When Bucky grins mischievously at you and then at Steve you look down at the plate in front of you preparing for the teasing you’re going to get. When it doesn’t come you look up at Bucky who’s staring at Steve. Glancing over at Steve you’re surprised to see a look on his face that says not to mess with him.</p><p>“So are we going out tomorrow night or what?” Bucky asks, much to your surprise, and Natasha snorts softly.</p><p>“I’m out,” she says before another bite of pasta, “I just want to sit on the porch one more time and do nothing but drink a bottle of wine in a pair of shorts and a tank top.”</p><p>“I’ll be joining my wife on our porch.” Clint says with a mouthful of food.</p><p>“Thor?”</p><p>“I promised Sif I’d be home for dinner tomorrow night.”</p><p>“How’s it going with Sif?” You ask attempting to change the subject, you don’t want to go out either but have no real reason not to.</p><p>“Wonderful, I think I’m going to ask her to marry me.” Thor says with a small smile and you, Hope and Natasha all gasp excitedly.</p><p>“If you need any help with anything let us know!” Nat says with a wide grin as she gives Thor’s arm a squeeze.</p><p>“Yea, ask the girls.” Clint grumbles, “I already did my one time and I’m not looking to do it again.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if that was sweet or not.” Nat says eyeing her husband suspiciously while the rest of your team laughs.</p><p>It’s going to be a good year, you can tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week of school is a blur. A crazy, exhausting blur but you love it anyway. Your class is sweet, rowdy, chaotic and you already totally adore them. They’re still trying to get the routine down but it’s going better than you’d have expected. On Friday you stand outside with the rest of your team and make sure all of the kids get on their busses, when you suddenly realize that Steve isn’t there.</p><p>“Hey Bucky, did you tell Steve we were on bus duty today?”</p><p>“Yea, he got cornered by Ms. Williamson on his way out.”</p><p>“Aw crap.” You groan turning on your heel and heading back into the school. Ms. Williamson is a notorious flirt, she’s been a thorn in the side of nearly every male in the school, even the married ones. Luckily for you her twins hadn’t been in your class so you only knew her from reputation. You hurry toward Steve’s classroom and sure enough you can hear Ms. Williamson flirting her little heart out from around the corner. You take a deep breath then move into his room while looking down at your phone.</p><p>“Hey babe? Can we push dinner a half,” you glance up from your phone and trail off, “oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you had a parent in here.”</p><p>“It’s alright, you wanted to push dinner?” Steve says, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Only a half hour. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yea, everything alright?” You nod, “I’ll see you at your place at 7. You’re sure I can’t bring anything?”</p><p>“Maybe a dessert?” He nods and you make your way backwards out the door, “sorry again for the interruption.” You say before disappearing into your room.</p><p>Ms. Williamson leaves two minutes later, glaring into your room as she storms past, Steve follows moments later ducking into your room.</p><p>“Thank you. Your timing was impeccable, she’d just asked me if I was dating anyone.”</p><p>“Thank Bucky, I didn’t know where you were and he’s the one that saw Williamson. She’s the worst.” He sighs heavily and drops down onto the edge of your desk.</p><p>“What’re your plans for tonight?”</p><p>“Going home, taking my dog for a walk, finding something for dinner. Why?”</p><p>“I just, weekends can get kind of lonely, and I was wondering if maybe I could take you to dinner? I’d like to get to know my new city a bit more and Bucky only goes to the same like, four places.”</p><p>“Oh, I need to stay home with Minnie tonight, the first few weeks of school are a tough adjustment for her.” He looks slightly crestfallen, “but you’re welcome to come over. Minnie loves people, besides, you do owe me a dessert.” You tease and he chuckles softly.</p><p>“Alright, you don’t want me to bring anything else?”</p><p>“No, just something for dessert.”</p><p>“Still at 7?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” You agree with a smile, he pops off of your desk then makes his way back to his room.</p><p>You get your prep work done for Monday, trying to get everything ready for the following week so that it’s not a mad scramble on Monday morning. You leave before Steve does, giving him a wave on your way out. When you get home Minnie is more than a little excited to see you, your lab Pitt mix is always happy you’re home but after school it’s like she’s never seen you she’s so exited.</p><p>“Hey pretty girl. Were you good today?” You ask giving her an affectionate pet, “Wanna go outside?” She spins around a couple times before running to the backdoor. You follow her then let her out before heading to the kitchen, now that Steve is coming over you’ve got to make something rather than just eat leftovers.</p><p>Pulling open the fridge you’re thrilled that you took chicken last night. You’ll be able to make a chicken and pasta dish pretty easily, and you know Steve likes both pasta and chicken.</p><p>You let Minnie in and feed her, then change into yoga pants and a different top before you start cooking.</p><p>“Alexa, play cooking playlist.” The playlist starts and you get busy making Chicken Parmesan.</p><p>Steve is exactly on time, the doorbell ringing at 7. Minnie, as expected, goes bonkers until you get to the door. Then you level her with a look and she sits, tail going wildly. Steve has changed too, he’s wearing jeans and grey shirt with green sleeves there are four buttons, the top two are unbuttoned.</p><p>“Hey,” he says giving you a soft smile.</p><p>“Hey, come on in. This is Minnie, she’s super friendly but we’re working on not bombarding company so please ignore her for now.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” He says sounding bummed and you chuckle softly.</p><p>“It’ll be like five minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not so bad.” He says brightening considerably. He takes his shoes off then follows you into the house.</p><p>“Do you need to put that in the fridge?” You ask gesturing at the covered pan in his hands.</p><p>“Nope, they’re just brownies. I was going to get ice cream on the way over but I forgot.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I think I have some.” You tell him checking the freezer, “I have chocolate mint. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Perfect.” He puts the brownies on the counter, “it smells so good.”</p><p>“Oh good! It should be done in a couple minutes,” you tell him checking the oven. “Do you want something to drink?”</p><p>“Whatever you’re having is fine.” You go to the cupboard and pull out two wine glasses then grab the red from the stand.</p><p>“Do you want to eat in here or out on the deck?”</p><p>“Let’s do outside. It’s really nice out and who knows how many more days like this we’ll have.”</p><p>“Sounds great, can you take these out and I’ll dish up the plates? Do you like a lot of sauce or a little?”</p><p>“A lot.” He says with a smile as he takes the two glasses and the wine from you. “Can Minnie come out?”</p><p>“Yep, and you can acknowledge her now if you want.”</p><p>“I love dogs, so yes. I want.” He says and you laugh as he heads out onto the deck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: Mentions of death and drunk driving</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner is easy. You and Steve have plenty to talk about and conversation flows easily. Minnie is obsessed with him, leaning happily against his chair but Steve assures you that it’s fine.</p><p>“Could I use your bathroom?” He asks as the sun sinks lower into the sky.</p><p>“Of course, first door on the right.” He gets up and takes his plate inside and you follow a few moments later with your own plate and the half empty bottle. You rinse both plates then tuck them into the dishwasher before heading back out to grab the glasses. When you come back into the kitchen Steve is there petting Minnie.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting a big dog when you told me her name was Minnie.”</p><p>“My brother’s kids named her. She was supposed to be their dog but they were killed in a car crash three years ago.”</p><p>“Oh, Sunny, I’m so sorry.” Steve’s voice softens and you give him a tight smile. You still hate talking about it, you wrap your arms around your torso in a sort of self hug and suddenly Steve is there, gently wrapping his arms around you. “This okay?” He asks into your hair and you nod, not trusting your voice yet as you snake an arm around him. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. It’s just still hard to talk about. It was a drunk driver.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>“I’m supposed to talk about it.” Your voice is tight and he starts slow soothing circles on your back. “The only person who survived was my sister-in-law. She’s paralyzed and angry and couldn’t keep anything that reminded her of Jack and the kids. Including me.” You stand there for a moment taking the comfort he offers.</p><p>“Sunny-“ he starts before being cut off by a loud whine from Minnie.</p><p>“Oh I beg your pardon Miss Minnie. How dare we ignore you!” You say as Steve laughs, he lets you go and you crouch down and start petting Minnie.</p><p>“I do have another question for you.”</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“What’s with all the food in the room across from the bathroom? Are you a doomsday prepper?”</p><p>“No,” you laugh, “it’s for the kids at school. People donate food and I store it all here. When other teachers have students that need food they just let me know and I bring in food.”</p><p>“So any kid who needs food can get it?”</p><p>“Yea, this is the storage for our team but if other teams need some we never say no.”</p><p>“I love that.”</p><p>“I also keep snacks in my room, just incase someone doesn’t have a snack. Hungry first graders are a nightmare.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to take some to stock up your room.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“That’s what it’s there for.” You assure him with a smile, “we can do that now if you’d like.” He nods and you grab a target bag for him to put everything in. “Take as much as you want. I can always grab another bag.” He ends up taking a couple boxes of fruit snacks and a box of granola bars.</p><p>Steve stays until almost midnight, you make him promise to text you when he gets home.</p><p>He does and you continue to text throughout the weekend. You really enjoy him, he’s funny and smart and can read you like a book. Honestly it’s kind of shocking how well he can read you even over text.</p><p>When you get to school on Monday you’re already sure it’s going to be a scorcher. You wear a light cotton dress and are still sweating by the time you get into the school. Thankfully it’s not the sticky heat, the kind that’s thick with moisture but the kind that’s just hot. Like the air itself will burn you.</p><p>“Morning Steve.” You call into his room and he lifts his head with a tight smile.</p><p>“Mornin’ Sunny.” He says back but something feels off. You unlock your door and tuck your bag just inside before heading into his room. He’s got this far away look on his face.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” You ask gently but he starts anyway. You get another one of those tight smiles.</p><p>“Yea, I’m fine.” You round his desk and with gentle hands touch his cheeks. “What’re you doing?” He asks, his brows pulling together.</p><p>“Checking to see if you have a fever.” He chuckles lowly then pats one of your hands with his own.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well.”</p><p>“Okay, but you are going to get sick this year and it’s going to be rough. Kids are germy little monsters.” You let his face go and eye him suspiciously. “Drink water.” You instruct before heading back to your own room.</p><p>The morning goes smoothly, you’ve got about a half hour before lunch, second grade is right before yours, when a crash comes from next door. You don’t think anything of it until Penny comes running into your room.</p><p>“Ms. Sunny! Something is wrong with Mr. Rogers!”</p><p>“Alright class. Let’s do some free reading.” You say as you move quickly out of your room, following a worried Penny back into Steve’s. He’s on his knees, his head in his hands, “Hey friends. Please go next door and join my class in their free reading. Go directly there and stay in my room. Right now.” You tell them firmly but calmly and Steve’s class file out and into your room.</p><p>Once his class is gone you move to crouch in front of him. You’re not sure but this looks like a panic attack. His eyes are closed, now that you’re closer to him you can see the sheen on his forehead and the way that he’s shaking.</p><p>“Steve?” You ask quietly, “Steve? Where are you?” You don’t know if you should touch him or not. “Honey? How can I help?”</p><p>“Buck.” He groans, you glance at the clock, Bucky is definitely teaching right now.</p><p>“Can I touch you?”</p><p>“Yes.” He breathes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: Mentions of panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slide one hand up Steve’s arm, sending Thor an SOS text with the other hand as you do. He’s at lunch right now and as you’d hoped quickly makes his way toward your room. He stops when he sees you and Steve and when he sees your pleading look disappears into your classroom.</p><p>“What can I do?”</p><p>“Just. Stay.” He says through a clenched jaw.</p><p>“Can I go close your door? Would the quiet help?”</p><p>“Yes.” You quickly stand and close his door then come back to him. You crouch down again,</p><p>“Okay, I’m not leaving again until you’re okay.” You say softly before touching his arm again. This time he reaches for you, one of his arms wraps around your waist and pulls you to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He murmurs into your shoulder, but you gently shush him as you wrap one hand around the back of his head stroking his hair.</p><p>“You’re okay. You’re fine.” He takes a few deep breaths that fan across your skin.</p><p>“It’s the weather.” He mumbles, “it can trigger things. Then I fucking dropped the box of geometric shapes.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” You assure him again and he takes another deep shuddering breath before letting you go.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” He looks a little more pale than usual.</p><p>“Yea, I’ll be fine.” He assures you with another tight smile. You give his arm another squeeze and his eyes meet yours, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Steve, please stop saying sorry. There’s no reason to be sorry.” He nods and you climb to your feet.</p><p>“What do I do?” He asks before you push open the door. “The kids all saw.”</p><p>“You be honest with them. You tell them that sometimes our emotions can get the better of us and when they do it’s okay to take a moment to deal with those emotions. You can tell them what the trigger was if you’re comfortable but that’s up to you.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“If you need to take a half day do it. Carol used to be a cop, she’ll get it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yea, Fury was in the military too.” Steve follows you into your room and Thor slips out.</p><p>“Alright my class, you can continue to read. Mr. Roger’s class please put your books away and get ready for lunch.” Steve’s class does as you ask, all while looking suspiciously over at Steve who sighs.</p><p>“It’s okay guys. I just sometimes get overwhelmed and today it got the better of me. If you have any questions you can ask.”</p><p>“Does it happen a lot?” One of the boys asks.</p><p>“Not really. There are things that can make it happen but it’s pretty rare.”</p><p>“What can make it happen?” A little girl asks as the two classes wait in silence.</p><p>“Today it was the loud noise when I dropped the geometric shapes. My brain thought something bad was happening and over reacted.”</p><p>“So we should try to not make loud noises?” Penny asks and Steve gives her a smile.</p><p>“That’ll help, it won’t always happen but some days are bad days. Just like you guys have bad days.”</p><p>“Are you okay now?” Mikey, a boy from your class last year says and Steve nods.</p><p>“You guys did everything perfect. From getting Ms. Sunny to staying in here and being awesome for Mr. O.” He tells them, clearly proud of his class. “Thank you all. Now, we need to get going or we’re going to miss lunch.” He says and his class hurries out of your room and he gives your hand a quick squeeze before leaving the room.</p><p>Steve isn’t at school for the next two days. You try not to worry but every time you see Mr. Jarvis, his sub, you’re reminded that he’s not there. You’ve made up your mind by the end of the second day, you’re going to see him.</p><p>“Buck?” You call as you enter the gym, your voice echos in the space. “You in here?”</p><p>“In the storage room!” Comes his reply, when you get to the storage room he’s up on the second level untangling some jump ropes. “No matter what I do these damn things get all tangled.” He grumbles as he struggles to wind the handle for one jump rope through a loop.</p><p>“I need Steve’s address.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He hasn’t been to work for two days and I’m starting to worry.”</p><p>“He’s fine.”</p><p>“So you’ve talked to him?”</p><p>“No, but I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>“Bucky, please just give me his address. I’d check on you if I didn’t hear from you for two days too. You know I would.” Bucky sighs heavily then digs his phone out of his pocket and sends you Steve’s address. You hurry home to let out Minnie then decide to take her with you to Steve’s, he’d loved the dog when he’d been here and maybe she’d help. Minnie hops into the backseat of your car and you buckle her in with her doggie seatbelt, then punch in Steve’s address. When you get to his house your jaw drops.</p><p>He lives on the hill, in a gorgeous two-story. It’s a grey house, Bucky had told you that, blue shutters on the front window, an American flag sways from the porch in the fall breeze. You unbuckle Minnie then make your way to the front door. You ring the doorbell and hear it from inside the house. It doesn’t take him long to pull open the door but it clearly isn’t you that he was expecting.</p><p>“Sunny.” He breathes, Minnie lets out a loud whine. “And Minnie. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was worried about you.” You sort of feel like you’ve overstepped your boundary, “I-I’m sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now that I know you are I’ll go.” You turn and start back down the steps of the front porch when a warm hand wraps around your wrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry. You’re welcome to come in.” He says softly but you don’t turn around, your cheeks are warm with embarrassment.</p><p>“I just wanted to know you were okay. Now that I know I’ll head home.”</p><p>“Sunny, please don’t go. I was just surprised, and I didn’t exactly want anyone to know about this.” You turn and slowly look up at him,</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“The fact that I live on The Hill. I don’t want things to be weird.” He was worried about being judged for living in the richest part of town? Now that you thought about it, you kind of got it. People must’ve made snide comments about him being a teacher and not something that makes more money, like a lawyer or a doctor or something. “It’s just that, when Sam died he left me everything. His house, his car, everything. Then my mom died and I didn’t have any blood siblings, I mean Buck is as close as I’ve got. I’ve always wanted to live on a lake and the views here are incredible.” He rambles.</p><p>“Steve, you don’t have to justify anything to me. And you don’t need to invite me in if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I have food on the way if you haven’t eaten yet.” He offers his hand sliding from your wrist to your hand, he gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go and gesturing you and Minnie into his home.</p><p>It’s stunning, the floors are dark wood, there’s a little alcove to your left with a closet and a bathroom, there’s another room to your right then a set of stairs ones that go down to the basement and upstairs. Then the rest of the level is open. The kitchen and dining on the left and the living room on the right. Big windows show you that Steve was absolutely correct, the view is stunning.</p><p>“Wow, look at that view.” You breathe and Steve chuckles softly.</p><p>“I told you. When the sun sets the lake glows.” You glance at him over your shoulder and see his soft smile and gaze set on the lake. “You can let Minnie wander.”</p><p>“You said you had food coming?” He nods, “if it’s okay I’m going to leave her on the leash until it comes otherwise she tries to be best friends with the delivery person.” Steve opens his mouth to say something but before he can the doorbell rings.</p><p>“Perfect.” He calls over Minnie’s booming barks you quickly pull her attention to you and put a finger to your lips.</p><p>“Shh.” You tell her and after a few more obligatory barks she quiets and stares at you. “Good girl. Very good.” You tell her reaching into your pocket and grabbing a treat you wait until he’s got the door closed before handing over the treat. While she’s eating it you unhook her leash. “Are you sure we’re okay?”</p><p>“Sunny, you’re always welcome. I like spending time with you. I needed to wait out this heat snap so I didn’t lose it in front of my kids again. Usually it’s okay here, with the humidity but it’s this dry heat.”</p><p>“We’re supposed to get a storm tonight that snaps it.”</p><p>“That’s what they’re saying but it looks awful blue out there to me.” He says glancing at the sky over the lake. “I just got cheese, I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>“Totally, I mean it’s not like I totally invaded your privacy or anything.”</p><p>“Sunny, don’t do that. I’m glad you came,” when you look over at him in disbelief he reaches over and takes your hand. “I am.” You nod, deciding to believe him and let it go.</p><p>After dinner you take Minnie out, the wind has picked up and the temperature has dropped, not a ton but it’s noticeable from the blazing heat before. There’s a soft rumble in the distance, one you’re not worried about the incoming storm though, it’s still far away on the horizon and you’ve got time.</p><p>“Wanna stay and watch the game?”</p><p>“Sure,” you don’t follow much football but you do know that the State University is one of the top in the country with only two losses so far this season. “Do you usually follow the Ravengers?”</p><p>“Yea, I like college sports better than professional. It’s just more fun.”</p><p>“I agree completely.” You say as you and Minnie follow him down to the basement. It’s cooler down here, Minnie starts to sniff around the basement as Steve gets everything set up, there’s a couch and one large armchair with a bar running along the far wall.</p><p>“Do you mind if I use the surround sound?” He asks as you run your fingers over the pool table rail that’s behind the couch.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Do you play?” He asks gesturing at the pool table with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“No, I play on game pigeon with my friend but I’ve never really gotten to learn for real. I’m too nervous to go somewhere and make a fool of myself.” You says with a small laugh as Minnie jumps up onto the couch next to Steve. “Oh! Oh no. Minnie down! Get down!”</p><p>“She’s fine Sweetheart.” Steve assures you giving Minnie an affectionate pat. “You wanna learn how to play?”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I can’t really just sit and watch the game. I gotta do something or I get bored.” He says standing up and rounding the couch. “Do you know anything about pool?”</p><p>“I know the basics. Like how to set up the triangle thing to break it and that the eight ball has to go in last. That your turn lasts until you miss a shot but I don’t really know how to aim well or use angles or anything.”</p><p>“Okay,” he passes you a cue, “I can teach as we play.”</p><p>“You’re going to kick my ass aren’t you?”</p><p>“I go easy on ya.” He says as he sets up the balls to break them, “do you want to start or should I?”</p><p>“You should.” He nods then leans over the table to break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re slowly getting the hang of this whole pool thing when a clap of thunder shakes the house.</p><p>“What the hell?” Steve says at the same time you mutter,</p><p>“Oh shit.” You’re on the stairs just steps behind him when another boom happens and the lights flicker. “I should go.”</p><p>“If you think for even a second I’m letting you drive in this you’ve lost your mind.” Steve says moving toward one of the windows that looks out over the lake. “The wind is moving sideways and the road off The Hill isn’t a great one at the best of times.”</p><p>“I need to go home.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“All my stuff is there. I can’t go to school in the same clothes I wore today. I need to shower. I need to go home.”</p><p>“You can shower here, Sunny I have a guest room. Please, don’t go out in this. You can change in the morning, you’ll have to drop Minnie off anyway. I’ll find you something to sleep in.” A clap of thunder punctuates his plea and you nod once. He’s right. It would be stupid to go out in this. Minnie is here with you so you don’t have to worry about her.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Thank you.” There’s another house shaking boom and this time when the lights flicker they stay out. “Aw shit.” Steve mumbles, “do you have your phone with you?”</p><p>“No, it’s downstairs on the bar.”</p><p>“Mine too.” A warm furry body bumps into your leg and you yelp.</p><p>“Minnie! God you scared the crap outta me little girl.” Steve chuckles lowly, “did you hear her come up?”</p><p>“No, but she’s always got her eye on you so I’m surprised it took that long. Stay where you are I’m going to come to you so we can go back downstairs. I wanna see what this storm looks like on the radar.”</p><p>“Okay.” You agree and you hear Steve’s slow steady footsteps coming toward you. One of his hands curls around your waist and you suck in a surprised breath. His other hand starts on your shoulder and slides slowly down your arm to your hand. You’re glad it’s dark otherwise he’d see the stunned look on your face, he’s been more handsy tonight, not that you mind in the slightest but it does make you wonder if he’s still stressed and needs the contact. Again, not that you mind, but you’ve got an inkling that your feelings for him are hovering toward real actual want to date him feelings. Okay, if you’re honest with yourself it’s more than an inkling and more than a hovering.</p><p>You’re into him.</p><p>“You have a hand on Minnie? I don’t wanna trip on her.” His voice is low and soft and so close to you. You don’t have to stoop much to reach Minnie’s collar. </p><p>“I’ve got her.”</p><p>“Okay.” He says but doesn’t move, “I’m a little nervous about getting there okay.” He says with a soft laugh.</p><p>“Slow and steady right?” You ask and he chuckles again. He steps slightly away, keeping a hold on your hand before he makes his way slowly toward the stairs. A flash of lightening helps light the room for a moment and Steve adjusts your path.</p><p>“Alright, here are the stairs.” He says and you take them one at a time. Once you’re back in the basement Steve reaches for the bar.</p><p>“Hey FRIDAY, turn on flashlight.”</p><p>“It’s on.” The female voice says as your phone’s flashlight clicks on.</p><p>“Good thinking.” He says with a smile over at you. Steve grabs his phone and unlocks it and after a couple of taps ok the screen sighs heavily.</p><p>“It looks like we’re in for quite the night.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yea, remember that spare room I offered you?”</p><p>“Yea?” A clap of thunder causes you to flinch.</p><p>“Looks like I can’t in good conscious offer it anymore. We should probably both sleep down here, we’re in severe weather until four at the earliest.”</p><p>“What?” You ask crossing the room to look at Steve’s screen with him. “Oh.” The storm is massive, covering most of the screen. “It’s going to be a rough night isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yea, and no electricity means tv, Netflix, movies, reading and music are all out.”</p><p>“You afraid I’m gonna be boring?” You tease and he laughs softly.</p><p>“Nah, I’m worried you’re gonna get sick of me.” You snort and he laughs again. “I do have a lantern out in the garage and I know I’ve got batteries for it.”</p><p>“How about cards and a cribbage board?”</p><p>“I‘be got both. In the closet there,” he gestures to the closet next to the bathroom, “I have a bunch of games.”</p><p>“Awesome. If you’re comfortable grabbing the lantern I’ll find some games.”</p><p>“Deal.” He says before another house shaking boom.</p><p>“I hate those big ones. The smaller rumbles are okay but the big ones always scare me a little.” You say with a small smile and Steve nods.</p><p>“I get it. I’ll be right back.” He promises before he turns and disappears up the stairs. You and Minnie cross the floor and pull open the closet door. It takes a little shifting of things around on the second shelf but by the time Steve is back with the lantern glowing in one hand you’ve got the cards and his cribbage board in your hand.</p><p>“Where do you want to play?”</p><p>“Couch?” You nod and he follows you to the couch before sitting down.</p><p>You cut the cards and win the first shuffle, you play three games before you feel like you can’t keep your eyes open any longer.</p><p>“You look about ready to crash.” Steve says with a smile.</p><p>“You’re not wrong.”</p><p>“You can have the couch. I’ll sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” You argue, “I’m smaller, if we just push the two chairs together I can sleep there.”</p><p>“Sunny.”</p><p>“Steven.” You narrow your eyes at him while you fold your arms over your chest. He lets out a long sigh.</p><p>“You’re not going to cave on this one are you?”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Okay fine,” he agrees, “let me go grab you something else to sleep in and change into my pajamas.”</p><p>“Any chance you’ve got an extra toothbrush?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“I’ll get you a replacement if you want.” He waves you off as he turns on his phone’s flashlight and makes his way back upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve comes back downstairs he’s wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tee. He’s got clothes in his hand with an unopened toothbrush and a travel size tube of toothpaste. You get ready in the bathroom quickly, hearing Steve dragging furniture around in the living room. You don’t want him to try and pull a fast one and not let you take the two chairs so he can have the couch. When you come out of the bathroom you stop short, everything has been moved further out leaving the middle of the floor open. There he’s built what looks like a bed of cushions being held together by a fitted sheet.</p><p>“Woah.”</p><p>“I hope this is okay. I assume that Minnie sleeps with you and didn’t want you smooshed into those seats but knew you’d never let me sleep on the floor while you were on the couch so I made a bed so we can both be on the floor.” He says quickly as you make your way over to him, “I can fix it if you want I just thought this would be best. I don’t want you uncomfortable or anything though.” You press a hand to his chest then rise up on your toes and press a soft kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met. This is perfect, thank you.” You tell him softly, he stares down at you for a second before a smile graces his lips. “Did you turn the lights off?” You ask as you make your way over to where Minnie is already laying on the cushions, “also do you have a side you prefer to be on?”</p><p>“Um, lights are all off, doors are locked and I’d like to be on the side Minnie is on if that’s okay.” You nod, not mentioning that puts him between you and the basement door.</p><p>“Minnie, come here pretty girl.” She trots over with a huff and you give her a pat, “good girl.” You put your clothes on the now cushion bare couch and then plop down on the cushions. “I’m going to put my phone on airplane so the battery lasts.”</p><p>“Good idea, I’m going to leave mine on just in case.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” You say before laying down and pulling the blanket up to your shoulders. “Alright Minnie, curl up.” She climbs onto the cushions by your feet before curling up and laying down. The cushions shift slightly as Steve joins you on the floor.</p><p>“You good?” He asks softly.</p><p>“Yea, I’m good. You?”</p><p>“Yep.” He says before clicking off the lantern. You drift off to the sound of thunder, Minnie at your feet and Steve at your side.</p><p>You’re startled awake four hours later, by a shrill chirping.</p><p>“Fuck!” Steve grunts before grabbing the phone sitting on the couch above his head. “‘Lo?” He mumbles, “this is Steve Rogers.” You look over at where he’s laying with one open eye. “Okay Thor. Thanks. I’ll tell Sunny.” You grab your phone and see that it’s 5:45 in the morning. You put your phone back up then bury your face in the couch pillow you’re borrowing and groan softly. You’re too tired for this shit. “Thanks. Bye.” Steve says before hanging up the phone. “School’s cancelled.” His low gravelly voice says as he drops his phone on the couch again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tree fell through the front doors and knocked all the power out. We’re not back until Monday.”</p><p>“Shit. I gotta call Bucky.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He’s the one I call on the phone tree. You’ll always call me and Thor will always call you.” You tell him as you take your phone off of airplane.</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Steve mumbles dropping his head back down onto his pillow. Bucky answers after three rings, hilariously he answers the exact same way Steve did.</p><p>“‘Lo?”</p><p>“Bucky, it’s Sunny. Steve just got a call from Thor, a tree fell through the front of the school and there’s no power so we’re out until Monday.”</p><p>“Shit. Okay thanks for letting me know. You have power?” You glance at the TiVo and see no lights.</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“You’re good though? Safe?”</p><p>“Yea. You?”</p><p>“I’m good. I’ll call Clint, let him know we’ve completed the chain.”</p><p>“See you Monday.”</p><p>“Bye.” He hangs up then and you flick your phone back onto airplane mode and cancel your alarm before you put it back above your head.</p><p>“Thank god we get more sleep.” Steve grumbles from next to you.</p><p>“Yea. Did you turn off your alarm?”</p><p>“Good idea.” You hear him moving around again then he’s quiet letting out a long soft sigh. “Have you gotten any sleep?”</p><p>“A little. I’m so happy we don’t have school. Sleeping in sounds amazing.” You mumble and Steve hums his agreement.</p><p>When you wake up again the sun is streaming into the room. You’re pressed against Steve, on of his arms is draped over you and Minnie is pressed against your back. Subtly moving away isn’t really an option, so instead you just relax back into the cushions and when Steve stirs you act like you’re still asleep, you don’t want him to be uncomfortable. He shocks the hell out of you pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head before sighing softly and falling asleep again, you’re not sure that he’s even awake enough to comprehend what he’s done. You lie there, eyes closed. Are you supposed to act like this never happened? You don’t really want to pretend like he didn’t kiss your head and cuddle you closer to him. You like him even more now that you’ve spent a night without real distractions, he’s smart and charming and god he’s so handsome.</p><p>You didn’t think you’d fall back asleep but you end up dozing off again for a little while but are startled awake for a second time by Steve’s phone ringing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw shit.” He groans, “Sorry, I’m sorry! I thought I turned off the ringer.” He grabs the phone and you roll off of the cushions and follow Minnie to the door. You can hear him talking on the phone as you follow Minnie out into his backyard. You watch as she trots around, goes potty then heads for the lake at the edge of his property.</p><p>“Oh heck no! Minnie! Don’t even think it sister! Get back here!” She stops but doesn’t come back, just stares out at the water then back at you as if she’s weighing her options. “No,” you say firmly, “come.” She meanders over to you acting like that was her plan all along and you roll your eyes fondly at her. The backyard is a disaster. Branches are down, sticks are everywhere and so are leaves. There are even a couple shingles from somewhere.</p><p>“Geeze.” Steve grumbles from the door, “so that was the police.”</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Couple of trees down over the roads. We’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Shit. I don’t have any food for her.” You say and Steve glances down at Minnie.</p><p>“My neighbors have a big dog, I could see if they could borrow us some food.”</p><p>“Do you think they would?”</p><p>“Phil’s a good guy, Melinda is a bit intimidating but I’d be surprised if they said no. Come on.” He says holding out his hand to you.</p><p>“Minnie. Inside.” She goes into the house and Steve shuts the door before you take his hand and follow him to the neighbor’s house. He knocks on the side door and a few moments later it swings open. Revealing a balding, middle aged man with bright blue eyes and a kind smile.</p><p>“Steve! How are you? Make it through the storm okay?”</p><p>“Hey Phil, we did. This is my, girlfriend Sunny, she got stuck here last night with her dog and the roads off The Hill are all blocked up. Could we borrow some food from you guys? I’ll pay you for it if you’d like.”</p><p>“I was wondering who that pretty dog belonged to. What is she?” He asks you with a kind smile.</p><p>“She’s a Lab mix.”</p><p>“With a pit?” You usually try to leave this part out. You don’t want anyone judging your girl because of the stigma that Pitts have.</p><p>“Yea, she’s just the sweetest girl.”</p><p>“Seems to listen better than our Skye does.” He says with a laugh, “come on in.” Steve ushers you in with a soft hand on your back. Their home is as light and airy as Steve’s is. A bit smaller but the windows that grace the wall from floor to ceiling make the space seem bigger. “Hey May? Steve is here, needed to borrow some dog food.” A pretty Asian woman rounds the corner of what looks like a home office and gives you and Steve a small smile.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Sunny, it’s my dog.”</p><p>“Get trapped up here?” She asks and you nod, “we just got the call from the police department. Hopefully they’ll have it clear by tomorrow.”</p><p>“How did the school manage?” Phil asks coming back into the room with an Irish setter at his heels staring longingly up at the dog food in the bag in his hands.</p><p>“Power is out and a tree went through the front.” Steve tells them as you crouch down and hold out a hand palm down to the dog, Skye.</p><p>“How long are you out?”</p><p>“Until Monday. Hopefully they get the power back on here before tonight.”</p><p>“They’re usually pretty quick to get things running up here.” Melinda says.</p><p>“Yea, it helps having the Mayor, police chief and district attorney all living up here.” You chime in as you pet Skye. Phil laughs softly,</p><p>“You’re not wrong.” He agrees, “let us know if you need anything else.” You stand and give them both grateful smiles.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” You say as Steve once again ushers you through the door and back to his place. Sunny is suspicious when you come back smelling like another dog but when she notices the baggie of food her suspicions turn quickly to joy. She bounces around you causing both you and Steve to laugh.</p><p>“Do you have some Tupperware I can put this in?”</p><p>“Yea here.” He crosses the kitchen and pulls a bowl out of the cupboard by the sink then slides it across the counter for you. “So, for us, I was thinking we cook either on the grill or over the fire.”</p><p>“I’d say grill, the fire is going to take longer.”</p><p>“I’ve got eggs?”</p><p>“Is it a good idea to be opening the fridge? I mean, you’re going to let all the cool air out.”</p><p>“We don’t really have anything else that isn’t in the fridge or the freezer.” Steve tells you before yanking open the fridge and grabbing eggs, cheese and milk then he shuts the doors quickly.</p><p>“I think you did it. Convinced all that cold air to stay put.” You tease and he scowls over at you for a second before a grin breaks out on his face.</p><p>“Smart ass.” He grumbles before heading for the backyard again. “Can you grab the green skillet from under the island?”</p><p>“Yea.” You agree as the doorbell chimes, “want me to get that?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.” You head over to the door Minnie barking at the door.</p><p>“Hey. You, knock it off.” You tell her as she continues to bark. “Minnie, enough.” Her tail wags wildly while she lets out a few more half-hearted woofs. “Sit,” you tell her as you pull open the door and find a very surprised Bucky Barnes standing on the other side.</p><p>“Sunny? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Buck. Hey. I came to check on Steve last night remember? We got stuck when the storm hit. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Came to check on Steve. Loud noises.”</p><p>“Oh, right. He’s out back cooking breakfast on the grill.”</p><p>“Cool thanks.” Bucky cuts through the house and you grab your keys from your purse before heading out to your car. You’re pretty sure that you’ve got a charge stick in the arm rest, you’d love to be able to use your phone to distract yourself from Steve, and the suspicious looks you’re getting from Bucky. You find the hot pick charger quickly and keep your fingers crossed that you’ve actually kept it charged. When you get back in the house you’re surprised that you can hear Steve and Bucky talking, until you see that Bucky only closed the screen door.</p><p>“What are you doing man? If you’re leading her on as a part of this whole let’s pretend we’re a couple so the parents don’t hit on us thing I’m actually going to kick your ass.”</p><p>“Wow, good to know you think so highly of me.” Steve deadpans, “I know I’m a mess and she’s, she’s sweet and kind.” He runs a hand through his hair as your heart breaks for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slip downstairs before either of the men see you and plug your phone into the charge cord. When the battery turns green you let out a small sigh of relief. You like to be reachable, especially after a storm like last nights. While you’re down there you realize that you’re going to have to make the first move. Steve clearly likes you and you definitely like him, why would he think he wasn’t good enough for you? You make your way back up to the main floor, making plenty of noise as you do to make sure they know you’re coming.</p><p>“Hey Buck?” You call as you go to the screen door to Steve’s deck.</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“How did you get here?”</p><p>“I ran.” You slide open the door and then stop and stare up at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?”</p><p>“I ran. It’s not that far.”</p><p>“Dude, you live on the other side of town. That’s like, 15 miles!” You gape over at him and he laughs.</p><p>“It’s only 13,” Bucky says dismissively and you snort.</p><p>“Oh, yes excuse me. It’s only 13 miles.” You roll your eyes causing both Steve and Bucky to laugh. “You’re a freak.”</p><p>“Aw, thanks Sunny.” Bucky deadpans and you laugh.</p><p>“Buck’s gonna join us for breakfast. Then if you want I can take you to your place if you want to pick up some stuff. Buck said he can stay here with Minnie.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“You know I love Minnie like she was my own, she’s my favorite girl.” He tells you while cupping Minnie’s face with both hands and scratching her ears.</p><p>“That’d be great. As much as I love wearing these giant sweatpants my own clothing would be great. And I could get some of Minnie’s stuff. But how exactly are you planning on getting us to my place?”</p><p>“My bike.”</p><p>“Uh, okay.” You agree as he passes you a plate of food. You’re suddenly envisioning how incredibly stupid you’re going to look rising on the handlebars of his bike. That’s not what he means is it?</p><p>The three of you pass the meal in comfortable conversation. Steve and Bucky share stories of their time together as kids. They sound like the boys you’ve had in class that are trouble but you can’t help but love them. You help clean up and once you’re done head back downstairs to change back into your own clothes and grab your phone before you leave.</p><p>“Alright Minnie. Be a good girl for Uncle Bucky.” You tell Minnie giving her head an affectionate scratch, “I already fed her, she should stay with you if you wanna take her outside for some fetch. Try to keep her out of the water if you can.”</p><p>“Yea yea yea mom. Get outta here.” He teases before giving a high sharp whistle and Minnie takes off to play with him. You and Steve go into the garage and he opens the side garage door and you see a large navy blue motorcycle. Relief floods through you, he meant a motorcycle not bicycle, thank god.</p><p>“You okay with riding on the bike?”</p><p>“Yea, I dated a guy in college who had a bike. I loved it.”</p><p>“Okay, great.” Steve gives you a smile before pulling his spare helmet off of a peg on the wall. He tugs on his own helmet the swings one of his legs over the bike. Once he’s settled you slide on behind him, your eyes just able to see over his shoulder. He starts the bike and she purrs, it’s a beautiful sound.</p><p>“Buck said there were a couple places where we’d have to squeeze by on the side of the road so I might have you get off, just in case.” He calls over his shoulder as he eases the bike down his driveway.</p><p>“Okay. I trust you.” You tell him wrapping your arms around his waist. He’s firm and solid and safe. He gets you home pretty quickly, considering the damage that the storm has done and the downed trees. You unlock the front door and gesture Steve to follow you inside, it’s strange being here without Minnie.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable, it shouldn’t take me long to get some stuff.”</p><p>“Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“Nope, I’m good thank you though.” You tell him as you head for your bedroom. You take the bag you use for your swimming stuff and dump it out on your bed. You pack a pair of shorts, and your pajama shirt, two T-shirts, one of your school zip up sweatshirts, a pair of leggings and your toiletries bag.</p><p>“Hey Steve?” You call, “Is it okay if I take a quick shower?”</p><p>“Fine by me!” He calls back so you grab some clothes and hurry to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower you blow dry your hair then go back to your room for your bag.</p><p>“Okay, I just need to grab Minnie some food.” You tell him swinging your bag onto the counter. It’s not completely full which is nice, so you can fit her food in there too. You scoop enough for four meals into the bag then throw in the scoop then zip it up and put it into the bag too.</p><p>“No rush Sunny. We don’t really have much going on back at my place. Just Buck and Minnie.”</p><p>“Thank you again for all of this. I feel like I’ve known you forever, it’s really nice.” You tell him giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He has this little smile on his face. You should tell him now, tell him you coward! But you don’t, you just smile back up at him.</p><p>“I’m glad. And I agree, we just kind of clicked didn’t we?” He says curling an arm around your shoulders, you lean into him as you head back out of your house and to Steve’s bike. He passes you the helmet you wore then straps his own on before starting the bike up and easing it out of your driveway.</p><p>“Do you mind if we try the other route? Around the lake? I want to see if that’s any better.” He asks over his shoulder.</p><p>“Go for it.” You agree, you’ll stay on the back of his motorcycle until you can’t feel your legs if he’ll let you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Minnie end up staying at Steve’s for the whole weekend. With all of the damage that the storm had done it took crews longer to get the roads clear for cars. On Saturday evening you and Steve had gone along the street to see if people needed anything since you could go on his bike and pick up supplies. Honestly, any excuse to get on the back of his bike you’ll take.</p><p>You still haven’t told him how you feel, it’s only been almost two months, the Halloween party being tonight, and you were even doing a couple’s costume, granted the rest of your team was in on it too but you and Steve and Nat and Clint were both definitely couples ones. Your team decided to do Grease Lightening, you’d been voted to do Sandra Dee and so Steve had done Danny Zuko while Nat was Rizzo and Clint was Kenickie. You’d opted to go for innocent beginning of the movie Sandra Dee, besides running around in a big skirt and flats was much easier than black pants and red heels.</p><p>“Sandy.” Steve says as you follow your class out of your room.</p><p>“Danny.” You smirk over at him, then make your way down the line of kids to get them right against the wall. You don’t want any of the other kids tripping over your student’s feet. Kindergarten always starts the parade, followed by first grade, then second and so on. The Halloween celebrations are always fun, the kids love them, and while it’s crazy it’s always a nice break from a typical day. There are also usually a lot of parent volunteers so you’ve been able to flirt with Steve a little today since you’re spending more time outside of your classroom.</p><p>You’re so scared to tell him how you feel, which according to Natasha is ‘so fucking stupid’ and you hate to admit it but she’s probably right.</p><p>The day is chaotic and fun and you have a great time. You even manage to forget about the staff party later and the fact that you agreed to let Natasha help you transform into end of the movie Sandy. Tight leather pants and all. So when Natasha comes stalking into your classroom like a woman on a mission after the buses have left you’re momentarily confused.</p><p>“You’re not getting out of this.” She says stalking forward and grabbing your arm. She practically drags you to one of the staff bathrooms and shoves you in before following you and locking the door. “Hair, make up or clothes first?”</p><p>“I suppose clothes, I don’t wanna ruin the hair or make up when I change.”</p><p>“Okay here.” She passes you the tight crop top and black leather pants she’d brought you. She turns away as you change, “we have two options for your hair, wig or curl.”</p><p>“Let’s just curl it. Wigs make my head itchy.”</p><p>“Why do you know that?”</p><p>“Don’t ask.” She stares at you before shaking her head with a laugh.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll do your hair while you do the make up.” She passes you her phone that has a picture of Olivia Newton John’s make up and you pop open your bag and get to work.</p><p>You finish the make up before Nat finishes your hair, a nice red lip stain is the final touch.</p><p>“How’d I do?” You ask and Nat glances at your reflection.</p><p>“Damn girl.” You laugh softly, “maybe five more minutes on the hair.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’m enjoying the pampering.” You tell her and Nat rolls her eyes at you.</p><p>Sure enough five minutes later you’re ready to go. Red heels, black leather jacket, metal hoops, you hate to admit it but you feel like a million bucks. You and Nat take a quick selfie before making your way down to the gym where the staff party is being held. You’re a couple minutes late but nothing crazy.</p><p>Bucky is the first one to notice you and Natasha as you make your way to your team. His mouth hangs open and after a nudge Steve follows his best friend’s gaze. You see his eyes widen as you and Nat saunter over.</p><p>“Boys,” She purrs before kissing Clint. “Doesn’t Sunny look killer?”</p><p>“Damn Sunny.” Thor says with a grin, “You’re costume is spot on.”</p><p>“The best part is all of this is Natasha’s. Except the shoes, those are mine.” You tell him with a smirk over at Nat.</p><p>“Your ass looks better in those pants than mine does. If you want them they’re yours.”</p><p>“Where am I gonna wear leather pants?”</p><p>“Steve’s bike. Obviously.” She says and Steve nods.</p><p>“Leather, leather is safer. Protects you better from the road.” He agrees.</p><p>“Hmmm, good to know. I’m gonna be pissed if we don’t win this year. We look hella good.” You say as Carol makes her way up the steps of the small stage.</p><p>“Alright everyone. Let’s get each team up here so that our impartial judges can get a look at your team costumes.” You lean into Steve to get a look at the judges and gasp.</p><p>“Shit! Nat! The middle judge.” You hiss and she leans around Bucky then swears softly.</p><p>“If you wanna dip we can.” She says, you chew on the inside of your cheek as you think.</p><p>“What? Who is he?”</p><p>“That would be Brock Rumlow. He’s a gym teacher at another school in the district. He’s always been far too interested in our Sunny.”</p><p>“He’s a creep.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Doll. I got you.” Steve promises curling an arm around your shoulders, “I won’t let him anywhere near you.”</p><p>“Thanks Steve.” You tell him making worried eye contact with Natasha as Hope and her bright pink hair comes hurrying over.</p><p>“Did you guys see?” She asks, her eyes wide in concern.</p><p>“Yea.” You mumble seriously regretting your costume change now.</p><p>“Are you gonna be okay?” You nod, you’d sworn Nat and Hope to secrecy about the time at the district wide holiday party when Brock had decided to get too handsy for your liking, you knew that Bucky would’ve killed him with Thor and Clint as his willing accomplices. But Steve had promised he wasn’t leaving your side and you knew that neither Nat or Hope would either, you could do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your team is up second to last. The so called impartial judges are all teachers from other buildings in the district, the only one you know is Brock. A smirk graces his face when he sees you, one that quickly turns to a scowl as Steve holds your hand up the stairs. He doesn’t let go as your team all line up and strike your poses. Yours is simple, one hand on Steve’s chest, other arm around his back and your back leg popped up behind you. He’s got one arm wrapped around you, his hand rests just above your butt the other hand shoved in his pocket.</p><p>“This pose makes so much more sense now that you’re in this costume.” Steve says into your ear and you laugh quietly.</p><p>“Yea, didn’t think the parents would love me running around in this around their kids all day.”</p><p>“I can’t see why not.” Steve flirts and you laugh again. You know he’s attempting to distract you from Brock and it’s totally working. It’s really hard to think of much else when you’re pressed up against him one of those strong arms wrapped around you. Your team files off of the stage and Steve once again keeps your hand in his to help you down the stairs. You and Steve mingle and talk with the other teachers, he’s true to his word and never leaves your side. You catch Brock glaring at Steve more than once but don’t mention anything.</p><p>Team B ends up winning the costume contest but you take second, which is fine with you considering they’d done transformer costumes that literally folded down into cardboard cars and trucks.</p><p>“I’m going to run to the bathroom, are you gonna be okay?” Steve murmurs into your ear</p><p>“Yea. I’ll just hang out with Bucky. Just, if he corners you don’t react, he’s a real ass and I don’t want you getting into trouble.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine Darlin’.” He says before disappearing out of the gym and into the hallway. There aren’t many people left and honestly you don’t know how much longer you’re going to stay, from your team it’s only Bucky, Steve, Hope and you left and Hope has been flirting her ass off with the music teacher Scott for the last hour. They’d be a cute couple, you go to mention this to Bucky when you realize he’s not where he’d been only a moment before. You turn to try and find someone to talk to, someone you’re comfortable with when an arm is laid across your shoulders.</p><p>“I heard you changed your costume from earlier. Was that for me?” Brock asks as you shrug his arm off of your shoulders.</p><p>“Absolutely not. I didn’t even know you’d be here.”</p><p>“Why so chilly baby?”</p><p>“I’m not your baby and I don’t think my boyfriend will appreciate you hitting on me any more than I do.” You tell him taking another step back away from him but he just moves closer.</p><p>“Some boyfriend leaving you all alone like this.”</p><p>“Oh go away Brock.” You mutter before moving back away from him again, he keeps close, closer than you’d like. You’re about to tell him to leave you alone again when an arm curls possessively around your waist.</p><p>“It’s me Sunny.” Steve hums quietly and you can feel your body relax into him. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Steve Rogers. Sunny’s boyfriend.” He reaches his free hand out to shake Brock’s who stares at Steve for a moment like he’s trying to size him up.</p><p>“Brock Rumlow. I’m over at Hydra Academy.”</p><p>“Nice, Darlin’ you ready to go?” Steve asks you and you nod taking his hand.</p><p>“I need to get some stuff from my room.” You tell him quietly, he nods at Rumlow then lets you lead him out of the gym.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Sunny. I shouldn’t have left you.” He says once you’re out of earshot of the gym.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who lost Bucky.” You tell him as you make your way hand-in-hand to your classrooms. “Come in with me?” You ask and Steve nods following you into your classroom. You close the door and take a steadying breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with him.” Steve says from behind you, you turn toward him and before you can lose your nerve take his face in your hands and kiss him.</p><p>Steve doesn’t move for a second, you know you’ve caught him off guard but it’s honestly one of the scariest moments of your life. Then he kisses you back, one hand curls around the back of your head while the other wraps around your torso. He pulls you tightly to him as he kisses you, everything is Steve. He pulls away from you slowly, like it’s the last thing he wants to do.</p><p>“Sunny,” he breathes you keep your eyes closed as he presses his forehead against yours. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“I, I was worried that it’d be overstepping. I come with a lot of baggage.”</p><p>“Are you going to do your best to treat me well? Are you going to be honest and try to communicate your needs?”</p><p>“Yea? Of course.”</p><p>“Then I don’t see why we shouldn’t give this a real try. I clearly like you, and I’m hoping you like me.” You look up at him and he nods, your heart soars.</p><p>“You got me at snitches get stitches.” He admits with a small laugh.</p><p>“Oh my god. That’s what got you?” You ask, your surprise evident and Steve laughs.</p><p>“It was adorable.” He laughs, his hand is warm on your back.</p><p>“One more before we make the rule of no kissing at school.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I like that rule.” Steve mutters before leaning in to kiss you again. His lips are soft against yours, his beard is strangely soft against your skin. You like how he kisses, his arm around you holding your body close, one hand tangled in your hair keeping you anchored to him. Your hands are gentle, softer but still holding him close to you with handfuls of his coat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are we doing for Thanksgiving?” Nat asks the following Monday. You haven’t told her that you and Steve are dating yet, you haven’t even been on a real date.</p><p>“Nat, it’s November 5th.” Hope says and Nat gives her a look that practically screams ‘and?’</p><p>“I need to know who to plan for and what everyone is going to bring.”</p><p>“You know I’ll be there. Where else would I go?” You ask and Nat nods giving your arm a squeeze.</p><p>“Okay, I want answers from everyone else by tomorrow.” Nat says before heading down the hallway. The rest of the team slowly disperses and you and Steve leave together.</p><p>“Hey, um I was kinda hoping you’d spend Thanksgiving with me.” Steve says softly, not looking at you.</p><p>“Oh, Steve I’m sorry. I just can’t spend it with my family, they’re terrible, so I usually spend the holiday with Nat and Clint and anyone else who shows.” You feel terrible that you didn’t even think about what you and Steve might do. “I just assumed that you’d want to spend it with family.”</p><p>“Darlin’ I didn’t mean to upset you.” He soothes and you know it’s pointless to try and convince him you don’t feel bas. “We never talked about it and I kinda assumed you’d do something with your family.”</p><p>“Well, considering my family is my functioning alcoholic father or my mom and her boy friend, emphasis on the boy part since he and I went to high school together, I don’t choose to see my family often. If you want me to come with you I’ll tell Nat I’m not coming this year.”</p><p>“Well, I actually spend all my holidays with Bucky and his family. My dad died when I was a kid and my mom right before I left for basic. I only have an aunt left and she doesn’t usually remember me.”</p><p>“We make quite the pair don’t we?” You say sadly and Steve takes your hand giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I’m sorry. If you wanna do what you normally do I’m fine, we haven’t been together for a week even and meeting families is a big step.”</p><p>“God you’re perfect.” You tell him, “maybe we could do both. I can ask Nat to do a thanksgiving brunch.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to.”</p><p>“Steve. I want to.” You tell him and he nods leaning in toward you. You stop him with a finger over his lips, “not at school Rogers.” You tell him and he grins before bringing the hand he’s still holding to his lips and kissing the back of it.</p><p>“See you later Sunny.” He practically purrs and god if your stomach doesn’t roll pleasantly at the sound.</p><p>The day goes quickly and once all your kids are on the bus you head to Natasha’s room. You’re grateful that she’s in there and that she’s alone, you close the door and Nat looks up at you in surprise.</p><p>“Everything okay?” She asks leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“Yea, yea. I was just wondering if we could do something a little different this year for Thanksgiving. Maybe like brunch.” You offer and Nat gives a little huff of a laugh.</p><p>“Because you’re gonna spend later in the day with Steve?” She asks flippantly looking down at her phone.</p><p>“Actually yea.” Nat’s head snaps up so fast that you’re surprised she doesn’t break her neck. You give her a little smirk as she blinks up at you her green eyes wide.</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Yea! I kissed him on Halloween then we hung out all weekend and he asked me if we were dating because he wanted to be and I said that I wanted to be too and so we’re really dating!”</p><p>“I told you the leather pants would work!” She cries circling her desk and throwing her arms around your neck in a crushing hug.</p><p>“Yes Nat. That’s exactly what he said. He was all, ‘hot damn Sunny I’d never have wanted to date you without those leather pants.’ And then he slapped my ass.” You deadpan before Nat lets go and scowls at you.</p><p>“You’re so mean to me.”</p><p>“You’re the first person I’ve told.” You offer and she squeals once before hugging you tightly again.</p><p>“You do love me!” She gushes and you laugh. “I’ll talk to Clint about doing a brunch instead. He and I can always do a turkey later if that’s an issue. Is Steve taking you to meet his family?”</p><p>“Well, his family is all gone now but Buck’s family has taken him in so I’m meeting the Barnes.”</p><p>“That’s adorable. Do you think that Steve is the brother that Bucky always used to talk about? I mean he said that his bother was in the military.”</p><p>“Maybe, that would be pretty sweet wouldn’t it?” You ask a small smile on your face.</p><p>“God it would be so sweet. I’ll let you know about brunch. Also, why didn’t you tell people when you and Steve became official?”</p><p>“It’s kinda nice just having it be us. Like, it’s not that we’re trying to be sneaky or anything.”</p><p>“In all seriousness Sunny, I’m really happy for you. He’s a great guy and he clearly adores you and you him.”</p><p>“Thanks Nat. Girls night soon? We should see what’s going on with Hope and Scott. I can invite Sif too.”</p><p>“That sounds great. I’ll have Clint host a guys night, at our place if you don’t mind hosting.”</p><p>“Not at all. I’ll send out an invite, how does next Thursday work? We’ve got Friday off.”</p><p>“Perfect. Maybe see if Maria wants to come too. I know she gets left out of a lot of stuff because she’s not officially on a team.”</p><p>“Oh that’s sad.” Nat nods her agreement, “I’ll reach out.”</p><p>“Okay enough chit chat with me. Go make out with Steve or something.”</p><p>“No kissing at school Natalia.” You say in a sing song voice at her over your shoulder as you make your way to her door.</p><p>“That’s not a rule when you’re married Sunny!” She sings back and you laugh as you push open her door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girls night turned out to be exactly what you’d needed. You always forget how much fun your friends are until you have a girls night.</p><p>Thanksgiving comes out of nowhere, it’s like one day it’s Halloween then it’s the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. You’re sitting in your classroom just finishing up a few papers you needed to check to make sure that kids are where they should be progress wise when Steve ducks into your room.</p><p>“Hey, Winnie said that you don’t need to bring anything tomorrow but since I know you and I know you’re going to want to maybe you could bring a dessert?”</p><p>“I was thinking about doing an apple pie.” You tell him with a laugh.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Do you need any help?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll be help, more a distraction.”</p><p>“Wow. So rude.” He says with a grin. “Alright, I’ll pick you up for Nat’s at 9:30?”</p><p>“We’re bringing Minnie so not the bike. Nat and Clint are gonna watch her for me so that she’s not home alone all day.”</p><p>“That was nice.”</p><p>“Clint wants a dog really bad so I think he’s using Minnie to help convince her.”</p><p>“She’s the perfect dog to do it.” He glances down at the watch on his wrist then back up at you. “I’ve got a meeting with Carol. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He says shooting you a quick wink.</p><p>When he picks you up the next morning Steve seems off, he’s quiet and tense and doesn’t say much through Thanksgiving brunch. When you’re back in his car on your way to Bucky’s mom you put a hand on his.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you nervous about me meeting Mrs. Barnes and Rebecca?”</p><p>“No, no they’re going to love you. Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“I’d love to hear about it.” You tell him not looking at him and he lets out a sigh before pulling over the car.</p><p>“I think I’m going to get fired.” This is not what you were expecting to hear.</p><p>“I’m sorry what? Why? Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“I had a meeting with Carol yesterday. Apparently there’s been some concern about my mental health and former military career.”</p><p>“From who?”</p><p>“Mrs. Underwood, and apparently Brock Rumlow made a comment at the Halloween party. I mean I understand where they’re coming from but it sucks.” He sounds so sad and resigned your heart breaks for him. And you’re straight up pissed.</p><p>“I don’t where they’re coming from. I was there! You handled it perfectly! I’m going to kill Brock.”</p><p>“Hey, Sunny its going to be fine.” He soothes, his thumb sliding across the back of your hand. “I’m just, I’m nervous about it and nervous is a lot like anxious.”</p><p>“If there’s anything I can do please let me know okay?” You tell him, your concern for him overshadowing your anger. “If that’s making Brock and Underwood pay I’ll do it.”</p><p>“No giving anyone the need for stitches okay?” He says with a grin before cupping you’re face in his hand and kissing you softly. “You’re the best.” He whispers and you hum softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry this is happening.” You tell him and he presses a kiss to the back of your hand as he pulls back onto the street. “Seriously, anything I can do I will.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You give his hand a squeeze, “oh, don’t mention it to Bucky or his family please. I don’t want them to worry.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ve got your back Steve.” The rest of the car ride you sing along to the radio, occasionally changing the words to make Steve laugh. If he shows up acting like he did at Nat and Clint’s his family is going to notice. It doesn’t take long to get there but by the time you’re there you’ve got Steve in a far better mood. It’s not until you’re both out of the car that you get nervous. It’s his turn to suddenly distract you.</p><p>“They’re going to love you Sunny. You’ve charmed the hell out of me and you’ll charm the hell out of them.”</p><p>“I’m freaking out.”</p><p>“Take a breath okay?” You do and he holds a hand out for yours before leading you up the driveway and to the front porch. Steve doesn’t knock, just walks into the home as if it’s his own and when a feminine shriek comes from your left you flinch slightly. Steve lets go of your hand and catches a small brunette woman.</p><p>“Steve! You came!”</p><p>“Hey Beck, how are you? How’s school?”</p><p>“It’s good. I’m so glad you’re here! It’s been forever.” She lets go of Steve and turns to you with a broad smile, “hi, I’m Rebecca. You must be Sunny.”</p><p>“I am. Thank you for the invitation.” You tell her as she envelopes you in a hug.</p><p>“Bucky has told me about you, you teach first grade right?”</p><p>“Yea I do. What are you studying in school?”</p><p>“Marketing. It’s not world changing like being a teacher is but I think it’s cool.”</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters.” You tell her as Bucky and their mom come into the room.</p><p>“Hey Sunny, this is our mom Winnie. I see you’ve met Becca.”</p><p>“Hey Buck.” You give him a smile before holding up the pie you’d made last night. “Where can I put this?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Winnie says grinning, “I told Steve you didn’t need to bring anything!”</p><p>“Bucky threatened to kick me out if I didn’t bring my famous apple pie.”</p><p>“I did not!” Bucky protests when his mom glares over at him.</p><p>“Maybe it was an implied threat. He said something along the lines of you might as well not come if you don’t have that apple pie. Then he winked at me so I decided I wouldn’t risk it.” You say innocently and Steve is struggling to keep from laughing as Bucky sputters protests. “I’m only kidding. I wanted to bring the pie, baking relaxes me. I actually have two more at home but this was the prettiest.” You admit causing Steve to finally break and laugh, both Becca and Winnie join in as Bucky scowls at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner is a blast, you even manage to forget the whole drama with Brock and Steve, at least until you, Bucky and Steve are walking out.</p><p>“Hey how did your meeting with Carol go yesterday?” Bucky asks innocently and you feel Steve’s grip tighten.</p><p>“You should tell him.” You say quietly and Steve sighs.</p><p>“Tell me what?” Bucky asks stopping at his car, “Steve?” You glance up at him and see the panic written on his face.</p><p>“Hey,” you soothe giving his hand a squeeze, “you want me to tell him?” Steve nods and you give his arm a squeeze. “So basically Rumlow and Underwood have teamed up and complained to Carol about Steve’s PTSD moment in September. So now I have to go and kill Rumlow, you wanna help me hide the body?”</p><p>“Darlin.” Steve groans softly as Bucky chuckles.</p><p>“You gonna deny me the fun of kicking Rumlow’s ass? I know what he did to you last year.”</p><p>“What did he do to you last year?” Steve asks his attention on you.</p><p>“Uh, nothing.”</p><p>“Sunny.” Steve practically growls.</p><p>“He sexually assaulted her.” Bucky says not allowing you to lie, “grabbed her.”</p><p>“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell any of the guys!”</p><p>“Manti saw. She told me, she also told me I couldn’t say or do anything to Rumlow because he’s apparently Superintendent Pierce’s favorite.”</p><p>“Of course he is!”</p><p>“Sunny why wouldn’t you tell me?” Steve asks clearly upset.</p><p>“It’s nothing personal. I just wanted to forget it, to act like it never happened. All he did was one touch and so many women have it so much worse.”</p><p>“This isn’t about other women. This is about how he made you feel. I think you should tell Carol.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. What matters right now is you.” You argue and both men frown at you. “Please, we’ve had such a good night. Please let it go.” You beg and they share a glance before Bucky says,</p><p>“We’ll let it go for now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You tell them with a soft sigh. You give Bucky a hug then climb into Steve’s car to get away from the cold wind. The two talk for another minute before they hug and part ways. Steve joining you in his car as you stare out the window.</p><p>“Sunny?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yea, it’s too late to go get Minnie and I hate being alone in my place.”</p><p>“So don’t be.” He offers simply and you look over at him in confusion. “Come stay at my place. Or I can come to yours.”</p><p>“Okay.” You agree before leaning toward him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s do mine so you don’t have to come get Minnie with me if you don’t want.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” He agrees intertwining your fingers together as he makes his way back to your house.</p><p>“Thanks for coming with me tonight.”</p><p>“It was nice. I like your family.”</p><p>“That’s another thing, thank you for calling them my family. It’s nice.”</p><p>“That’s what they are. They clearly love you.”</p><p>“I love them too. I don’t know what I would’ve done without them.”</p><p>“They’re great, I love how close you all are.” A small smile graces Steve’s lips. “I wish I had that with my family.”</p><p>“If you ever want to try and have them be a part of your life I’m willing to come with you.”</p><p>“I have no desire to have my parents in my life. I have my own family of Nat and Clint, Hope, Thor and Sif, Bucky and you.” You see his face soften when you mention him in your family but it’s true. Steve is a part of the people that you’ve come to care about and you can’t imagine not having him in your life. Which is so crazy, because it hasn’t been that long.</p><p>“I- you humble me Darlin.” He says his voice thick as a pulls your hand up and presses a kiss to it.</p><p>“It’s true.” You tell him suddenly overwhelmed by the depth of conversation. God, you like him. You like him so much. Do you love him? Could you already be in love with Steve Rogers?</p><p>“I know. That’s why it means so much.” He says softly as he pulls into your driveway.</p><p>It’s weirdly quiet walking into your house and not having Minnie come bounding at you tail wagging wildly. You don’t know what to say to Steve after your conversation in the car. While you meant every word but it was a little more deep than you’d normally get. You close and lock the door and after you and Steve take off your coats and shoes you look up at him to see him watching you.</p><p>“Can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>“No thanks.” He says moving slowly closer to you. He kisses you softly, his hands on your shoulders, like he’s afraid he’s going to break you. You deepen the kiss, your hands wrapping around his neck. Steve’s hands fall to your waist, then hips then to the backs of your thighs. “Jump.” He murmurs against your lips. So you do and suddenly find yourself in the air, you wrap your legs around his waist. You kiss his jaw as he carries you to your room. Steve rests a knee on your bed and lowers you down onto the bed. He kisses you again, his body heavy, warm and comforting against yours. You pull at the hem of his shirt and he peels it off, and shit he’s gorgeous. In all the time you’ve been together you’ve never actually seen him without a shirt on. He’s all soft hair and hard muscle. You pull your own shirt off, it’s a bit harder underneath him but the way his hands slide across your torso makes it worth it.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Steve mutters and you laugh softly.</p><p>“I was just thinking the same thing about you.” You tell him, those blue-ish eyes of his sparkling. He kisses down your throat moving slowly and deliberately setting you on fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake the next morning to a soft press of lips on your shoulder. It’s cold in your room where you’re not covered by blankets and you snuggle deeper into their, and Steve’s warmth.</p><p>“Darlin I gotta go. I promised Buck we could go shopping for Becca and Winnie today remember?”</p><p>“You’re so warm. Five more minutes.” You mumble rolling toward him and curling an arm around him.</p><p>“What if I make you some breakfast and you can shower then come eat? Besides I bet Minnie misses you.” You groan dramatically you know he’s right and that you need to go get her but you’re so comfortable and warm all curled up with him.</p><p>“Three more minutes?”</p><p>“Okay darlin’. Three more minutes.” Steve agrees with a chuckle as he slides his hand across your forearm. “Thanks for coming with me yesterday.”</p><p>“Of course, thank you for inviting me.” He glances down at you and smiles, “what?”</p><p>“You’re so pretty.”</p><p>“Man I must look rough.”</p><p>“What?” His eyebrows do that adorable little furrowing thing and you laugh.</p><p>“Well last night you said I was beautiful and I feel like pretty is a downgrade.” Steve laughs and rolls his eyes at you.</p><p>“Okay, maybe you should give me the list and where they rank so I know what to use.”</p><p>“Gladly,” you tell him propping yourself up on one elbow. “So nice is clearly at the bottom. You look nice means ‘Darlin’ go change.’” You say lowering your voice to mimic him.</p><p>“Clearly.” He deadpans with a small smile.</p><p>“Then is pretty, followed by beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and then breath-taking.”</p><p>“Ah, good to know.” He says with an amused smile before kissing you again. “Alright Darlin’ three minutes is up.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed and scoops his underwear up off of the floor. You pout as he pulls them on and heads to the window where his pants have somehow landed on floor under it. God he’s so handsome. When he turns back to you, pants on a buttoned he gives you a knowing smirk. “How about pancakes?”</p><p>“You’re a cruel man.”</p><p>“I’m making you pancakes. How is that cruel?”</p><p>“I don’t want pancakes, I want to stay in bed until noon.” He laughs and presses another kiss to your lips.</p><p>“I’d love to stay in bed with you all day but we’ve got stuff to do. But, I think we could make that work, maybe next weekend?” You flop back onto your pillow with a soft huff.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Okay fine. Pancakes are good.” You agree and he nods then leaves your room. You stretch before sighing and climbing out of bed and heading to take a shower. Once you’re out you dry your hair, slap on some mascara and meet Steve in the kitchen where he’s, unfortunately, put his undershirt on but good lord could you get used to seeing him in your kitchen.</p><p>“You ready to be dazzled?” He asks you over his shoulder and you raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Dazzle me.” He slides a plate over the counter at you and you look down at the plate and laugh. Steve has attempted to shape the pancakes into some sort of animal. “So presentation I’ll give a C.”</p><p>“A C? Ouch! Tough grader.”</p><p>“I mean, I’m assuming it’s a dog?”</p><p>“Yep, it’s Minnie.” You add some syrup and cut the pancake with a fork. Steve watches as you take the first bite and you hum happily.</p><p>“Flavor A. Texture A and fluffiness A.” Steve pumps his fist in the air.</p><p>“Yes!” You laugh as he puts a pile of pancakes on a plate then joins you on the other stool.</p><p>“Did you find everything okay?”</p><p>“Yea, your kitchen is actually set up pretty similar to mine, it’s not as long but it’s how I’d set up if it was mine.”</p><p>“I can clean up if you want to get going.” You tell him after your second pancake. It turns out that Steve Rogers is an excellent cook. “I’m gonna go pick up Minnie then come back and clean up. I wanna get her out of Nat and Clint’s hair.”</p><p>“You sure you don’t mind?”</p><p>“I’m sure. If you want to make it up to me you could maybe come back here tonight, instead of going home. And you could maybe stay the weekend.”</p><p>“You’d want me to do that?”</p><p>“Yea.” You affirm glancing over at him, “even though you woke me up at an ungodly hour it was a really nice way to wake up.”</p><p>“Sunny we got up at 9.”</p><p>“Yea, an ungodly hour. I mean you did keep me up last night the least you could’ve done was let me sleep in.” You tease and he rolls his eyes at you.</p><p>“I’ll make sure not to keep you up so late.”</p><p>“I think you’re missing the point here.” You argue and he laughs. “So, what do you say? Wanna spend the weekend with us?”</p><p>“I’d love to. I’ll stop by my place and get a bag.” Your doorbell rings then and you both get up. “I should get going or Bucky’s gonna be irritated. I’ve gotta go home first too or I’ll never hear the end of it.” He says as he makes his way to your room to gather his stuff.</p><p>When you open your door you’re not surprised to find Natasha on the other side. She steps in and grins at you.</p><p>“Is that Steve’s car in the driveway?”</p><p>“I was just going to text you and ask if I could come get my little monster." You say unhooking Minnie’s leash, she tears up the steps and directly to your room where moments later you hear Steve’s laughter. Natasha looks at you gleefully and you narrow your eyes at her. “Be cool or I’ll never spill the details.”</p><p>“There are details!” She hisses excitedly.</p><p>“Yea now be cool.” You hiss back as you hear Steve and Minnie coming back down the hallway.</p><p>“Hey Nat.” Steve says from the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Hey. How was dinner with the Barnes? You seemed a little off yesterday.”</p><p>“Yea, holidays can be hard without my folks. But the Barnes’ are always great,” he says tugging on his shoes, “and they loved Sunny.”</p><p>“How does anyone not love Sunny?” Nat asks and Steve nods his agreement.</p><p>“Ask Underwood.” You offer with a shrug.</p><p>“Aw, fuck her. She doesn’t like anyone.” Nat grumbles and both you and Steve laugh, he’s got his coat on now and keys in his hand.</p><p>“I’ll see you later Sunny.” He says giving you a quick kiss before leaving with a little wink. Nat is able to keep her cool for approximately four seconds before she grabs your arm.</p><p>“Tell me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning, sexual harrassment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You get called to Carol’s office on Tuesday after school. You assume it’s about Steve and when you see Rumlow smirking in the corner of the office you know you’re right.</p><p>“Carol, you wanted to see me?” You ask as you stand in the doorway of her office.</p><p>“Yea, come in and shut the door.” When you walk fully into the room you see a man you don’t know sitting in the room.</p><p>“What’s this about?”</p><p>“This is Mr. Yondu he’s the new union rep.” You sit down in the empty chair.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You too.” He says gruffly.</p><p>“So, I just wanted to get your side of the story.”</p><p>“Story? What story?”</p><p>“Mr. Rumlow is claiming that Mr. Rogers is unstable and threatened him at the Halloween party.”</p><p>“What!” You cry your mouth falling open. “From what I saw they spoke like a handful of words and then we left. If anyone has the right to say they were harassed it’s me!” The last sentence tumbles from your lips and your eyes widen as you press your fingers to your mouth.</p><p>“Has Steve done something?”</p><p>“God no. He may be all muscle but he’s gentle. And he’s wonderful with the kids, they adore him. None of the staff have had a single complaint, he hasn’t told me if there are any parents he’s had issue with but any time I check in he’s doing wonderfully.”</p><p>“Sunny what aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>“It’s nothing Carol.”</p><p>“Mr. Yondu, a moment please.” She says gesturing toward the door. He stands with a sigh and leaves the room, once he shuts the door Carol’s blue eyed gaze turns on you. “Spill.”</p><p>“He just makes me uncomfortable. He’s grabbed me before and touches when I ask him not to.”</p><p>“Touches how?”</p><p>“Usually my arm or shoulder.”</p><p>“Usually?”</p><p>“The first time it was my butt. More than once.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“It was my first year, he’s well known and has Superintendent Pierce on his side. I didn’t think anyone saw and who would’ve believed me?”</p><p>“Who saw?”</p><p>“Bucky said that Manti did.”</p><p>“I wish you would’ve said something.”</p><p>“I think he’s doing it because I turned him down. I said no to Brock and yes to Steve.” Carol gives you a little smirk looking more than a little pleased with herself.</p><p>“I was hoping the two of you would hit it off.”</p><p>“Again?” You ask with a laugh and she nods, Carol was responsible for Natasha and Clint too.</p><p>“I can’t help it.” She says before sombering, “do you want to press charges against Brock?”</p><p>“No. I just want this bullshit with Steve over. Do an assessment of him, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“What about the time that he had a meltdown?”</p><p>“It was PTSD Carol, and we handled it. Thor came and watched our classes and I talked Steve out of his head for the rest of the day. I wasn’t in his room for more than 10 minutes.”</p><p>“I’m going to call Mr. Yondu back in and I want you to tell him that it wasn’t some violent thing, that he was shaken but was fine within ten minutes and don’t mention that it was PTSD.” You go to open your mouth to protest but she holds up a hand, “PTSD still has a very negative connotation. Just say that he got upset due to the stress of his first teaching job.” You nod then she stands and brings Mr. Yondu back into the room. You go through the events of that morning and afternoon, tell him exactly what Carol said and with a nod he stands and escorts you out of the room. You can only hope it’s been enough.</p><p>“So sorry about your boyfriend Sunny.” Rumlow gloats, “but I look forward to being your new neighbor until this is all cleared up. I've always liked second grade.”</p><p>“What is your problem?” You snap and Maria’s eyebrows go up. “Are you really that petty and jealous that I said no to you?”</p><p>“Nobody says no to me.”</p><p>“Get over yourself you asshole.” You snarl, “Steve Rogers is one million times the man you’ll ever be.” You leave the office then, so angry that you don’t notice Rumlow following you. Not until his hand wraps around your arm and twists. “Let go!” You cry as he shoves you into the wall.</p><p>“Shut up!” He snaps, his blue eyes ice cold. “Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do Brock?” You ask, you know something he doesn’t, where the cameras are. “Get off of me you asshole.” You tell him shoving his chest but he doesn’t move. Instead he slams you back against the wall again knocking the wind from you.</p><p>“No one makes me look like an idiot!” His hand is at the base of your throat, keeping you pressed against the wall, “Do you hear me bitch. No one.” He says lowly and for the first time you’re actually scared and you struggle to get him off of you. He presses harder and you can’t breathe. Then suddenly he’s ripped away from you, there’s the sound of two hits and Brock is laying on the ground, blood coming from his nose and Natasha is scowling down at him.</p><p>“You fucking asshole.” She yells, digging her heeled boot into his chest to keep him down. “You fucking look at her again and I’ll rip your goddamn eyes out.” She roars and you’ve never been more grateful for Natasha Romanoff in your life.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Clint asks running toward you.</p><p>“He was fucking choking Sunny! He was trying to fucking kill her!” Nat is in such a rage that she can’t seem to stop yelling, or pressing her heel into Brock’s chest.</p><p>“Baby I need you to take a breath. We’re here okay? Get your heel out of his chest.” Clint soothes and you’re confused at his use of the word we’re until gentle hands are cupping your face and tilting your chin so your gaze meets Steve’s.</p><p>The fury is evident when he sees the mark Brock left on your neck.</p><p>“Buck, pictures.” He says quietly and when you go to hide he shushes you gently. “Darlin’ we need pictures. We need proof. I’m sorry. Did he hurt you anywhere else?” His voice is soft when he talks to you but his eyes are angry.</p><p>“My arm.” You tell him sliding up your sleeve there’s an angry red mark there too. By now Carol, Maria and Mr. Yondu have joined the chaos but while they’re all hovering as Nat tells them what she saw, none of them try to approach you.</p><p>“I’m going to kill him.” Steve mutters and you grab his wrists.</p><p>“No.” Your voice is soft but sure, “No, you and I are going to stay right here. Because if I can see him I’m going to lose any calm I have and I can’t let him see me break. I can’t let him win.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police are called and Brock is taken away in handcuffs. After the police take your statement, Bucky’s photos, the video from the school and Natasha’s statement they let you go. Steve wants to take you to the hospital but all you want to do is go home and take a bath and drink a glass of wine.</p><p>“I’ll get subs lined up for the four of you.” Carol tells Steve, Nat, Clint and you. “You’ll have the week. Sunny if you need more time please don’t hesitate to ask. Steve if she needs more time tell me.” He nods then the four of you file out of her office. Once you’re in the hallway you pull Natasha into a tight hug.</p><p>“Thank you.” You whisper and Nat squeezes you tightly back.</p><p>“I’ll kill him next time.” She says darkly when you break apart and it brings a small smile to your face.</p><p>“Not necessary. Watching him cower on the ground was more than a little satisfying.” You tell her as you reach behind yourself and find Steve’s hand. You split off and head back to your classrooms, Steve doesn’t let go of your hand, not until you get out to your car he pauses then turns toward you.</p><p>“Come to my place. Get Minnie and come over, I’ll get you a bath ready and make you some dinner.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I kinda want to be alone.”</p><p>“Darlin’ please. I need to know that you’re okay. That you’re safe.” It’s something in his eyes that does it, that breaks you. A lump forms in your throat and you swallow thickly as tears fill your eyes. You nod once and Steve pulls you gently to him your head resting on his chest. One of his hands rests on the back of your neck, his fingers tangling in your hair the other arm is wrapped tightly around your upper back. You wind your arms around his waist and take slow, deep breaths. “I’m sorry I let him get to you again.”</p><p>“You did no such thing.” You say into his chest, it’s December after all and it’s cold out. “None of this is your fault.”</p><p>“It feels like it is.”</p><p>“It’s Brock’s fault.”</p><p>“Do you just wanna leave your car here? I can bring you home to get Minnie and some clothes?”</p><p>“No, no I’ll be okay to drive home. You’re so warm I don’t wanna move.” You feel Steve chuckle more than you hear it.</p><p>“The sooner you go home and get your stuff and Minnie the sooner I can keep you warm.” You laugh softly then tip your head back to look up at him.</p><p>“Okay fine. I’ll see you in a half hour.”</p><p>“Do you care what I make for dinner?”</p><p>“No, you don’t need to do anything fancy.” You tell him before he presses a soft kiss to your lips.</p><p>“See you soon.” He says as you move away from him with a dramatic shiver. Steve laughs as he watches you get into your car then waits until you leave the parking lot to follow you out. You gather up a few things quickly. Just enough for a couple of days and Minnie. Steve, bless him, has a whole bag of dog food and supplies for Minnie at his place.</p><p>“Come on Minnie girl, let’s go see Steve.”</p><p>When you get to his house you unlock the front door with the key he’d given you and wave at him. He’s on the phone but gives you a smile and Minnie some pets when she trots over to him. He points up the stairs and mouths the word ‘bath’ with a wide smile. You head up the stairs and see that he’s got a bath ready for you like he promised but he went way overboard. Steve’s tub is a jacuzzi that’s built up into the corner of his bathroom. It’s not a little jacuzzi, it’s big enough for at least two people, maybe even three, and is currently full of lavender scented water with LED candles lighting the room. There are some bubbles on the side of the tub along with a bottle of wine sitting on the floor and two plastic glasses next to it.</p><p>You test the water with your fingers and hum happily at the temperature then open the bottle. Your phone buzzes from the counter and a text from Steve comes through.</p><p>
  <strong>Get in whenever you’re ready. If you want me to join you or leave you alone let me know.</strong>
</p><p>You don’t deserve this man. You smile down at your phone before texting back,</p><p>
  <strong>Join me.</strong>
</p><p>You strip down and climb into the tub, your hair on top of your head in a messy bun. With a soft sigh you relax back in the hot water.</p><p>“Hey Darlin. How’s the temp?”</p><p>“Perfect.” You sigh keeping your eyes closed. You can hear him undressing then climb into the tub too. His legs brush against yours and you lift yours up while he gets comfortable.</p><p>“Good, how’s the wine?” He asks easing your legs back down onto his.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you Steve. I really don’t.” He laughs softly one hand sliding along your shin.</p><p>“I think it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.” He counters, you open your eyes and gaze happily over at him.</p><p>“You don’t know your value do you?” You ask as that hand travels to your foot and puts pressure on the arch.</p><p>“I’m just doing what I can to make you happy. I like when you’re happy, you deserve it.”</p><p>“So do you though Steve. You’re, it’s like you were made for me.” He hums quietly as he continues to massage your foot. “I, you’re so thoughtful. So generous. You’re passionate about the kids and they adore you.” You take a deep breath before setting down your wine, “I love you Steve.”</p><p>His hands freeze on your foot and for a second you’re absolutely terrified you’ve said it too soon.</p><p>“Fuck Darlin’ I’ve been waiting to tell you. I love you.” He says, his voice low and husky, you slide your foot from his grasp then move into his lap. “Say it again?” He pleads holding you against him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week off was perfect. The fact that you get to spend the whole time with Steve is even better. It’s comfortable, you, Steve and Minnie. You’re even more relieved when Steve tells you that the phone call he had been on was with Carol and Mr. Yondu letting him know that he wasn’t being investigated for anything and that he was in the clear.</p><p>The last two weeks of the year before winter break are a breeze. Your kids are as good as you can expect them to be just before the holidays. Amazingly on the last Thursday of the year it snows so heavily that the plows can’t get the roads clear before school and Superintendent Pierce decides to have a snow day.</p><p>Tonight you’re having a dinner party for the team, your traditional “we survived the holiday season” party. Steve had offered to host it at his house, the layout was bigger and more open so you’d been more than okay with moving the party to his house.</p><p>“What time is it?” You call from the bathroom as you swipe on some mascara.</p><p>“Ten to!” Steve calls back as the doorbell rings.</p><p>“Do you need me to get that?”</p><p>“Yes please!” He calls back and you make your way to the door. You’re not surprised to see Nat and Clint have arrived first.</p><p>“Hey, hope we’re not too early.”</p><p>“No, you’re good. Steve should be down in second. He’s been cooking.”</p><p>“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Nat teases and you roll your eyes at her.</p><p>“Coats can go here.” You tell them sliding the barn door open. You take the container of pasta salad from Clint as they shrug off their coats. “Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Clint says as you lead them into the kitchen. Steve comes down the stairs in this gorgeous white cable knit sweater and you’re momentarily shaken with how good he looks.</p><p>Thor and Sif are next, Hope is only minutes behind, Bucky shows up ten minutes late but just lets himself in. You’re sitting next to Sif when she passes you one of the dishes and you almost drop the mashed potatoes in your lap.</p><p>“Oh my god!” You practically throw the bowl on the table. “Thor! Sif! Oh my god!” You grab Sif’s hand and gawk at the sparkling diamond.</p><p>“I told you she’d notice.” Sif says with a laugh as you examine the ring on her finger.</p><p>“I can’t believe you guys didn’t say anything! When?” You demand looking between the two of them.</p><p>“Last Friday, it was just the two of us at the house and we were having a bonfire during that little twenty minute snowstorm.”</p><p>“Ooh good timing Thor.” Nat says reaching over the table for Sif’s hand.</p><p>“It was perfect. Very sweet.” Sif says smiling softly over at Thor. Nat admires the ring as Steve leaves the table and grabs a fresh bottle of wine.</p><p>“I can’t believe you weren’t going to say anything!” You glare over at Thor who gives you a little shrug.</p><p>“We would’ve if no one noticed after dinner.” He says but you’re not so sure.</p><p>“Let’s have a toast,” Steve interrupts your disbelieving glare and pouring fresh drinks. Once he’s done he raises his own glass, “to the happy couple, Thor and Sif!” You clink all your glasses together and cheers them.</p><p>The dinner is wonderful, you’re not sure who has more fun. You or Minnie who laps up the attention like crazy. Natasha tells you that Clint’s pleas for a dog have finally worn her down and she’s going to get him a dog for Christmas. Something you know he’s going to freak out about.</p><p>You head home the following day. You’ve been at Steve’s for over two weeks and while you love being there with him it is nice to head back home to your own space. You plan on spending Christmas together, you’re still not willing to go home but you have agreed to a Skype dinner on Christmas Eve. You’ll introduce Steve to your shit show of a family then, and hope he doesn’t run because of them. On Christmas Day you’re going to Bucky’s, you’d ended up helping Steve find gifts for Winnie and Becca and he’d insisted on adding your name to the from tag.</p><p>It’s strange but you feel like you’ve known and loved him for so much longer than a couple of months. It’s lonely without him, you like having your own space but the simple fact is that you like having your own space, with Steve.</p><p>After two days you miss him, even Minnie seems to be depressed as she follows you around the house sighing, quite dramatically, often. You only last until the evening of the second day before you FaceTime him.</p><p>“Hey Darlin’. What’s up?” He’s not at home but you’re not sure where he is.</p><p>“Are you busy? I can call back.”</p><p>“Just with Buck. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yea, I just had to show you, the most depressed pup I’ve ever seen.” You flip the camera to the one on the back of your phone so Steve can see Minnie. She’s laying on your couch with her toy monkey under her chin. She doesn’t pick her head up but looks at you with her big brown eyes.</p><p>“Ooh.” Steve groans with a little laugh, “Minnie girl.” Her ears perk up when he says her name and he lets out a soft, “awe.”</p><p>“I think she misses you.”</p><p>“You guys are disgusting!” Bucky yells in the background and you laugh.</p><p>“I’ll let you go.”</p><p>“See you tonight?” He asks and you nod as a smile tugs at your lips. “Love you Darlin.”</p><p>“I love you too.” You hang up then and cross the room to join Minnie on the couch. You turn on Netflix and end up dozing on the couch as you rewatch Queer Eye.</p><p>You wake up a few hours later, Minnie isn’t on the couch anymore but you hear Steve’s soft voice talking to her. He comes up the stairs and he gives you a soft smile when his gaze meets yours.</p><p>“Hi Darlin.”</p><p>“Hey. What time is it?”</p><p>“Almost midnight, you wanna go to bed?”</p><p>“I suppose, I should let Minnie out.”</p><p>“I already did, she was much quieter when I got here.” Steve says with a grin gently pulling you up off the couch.</p><p>“Thank you.” You tell him before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for bed.</p><p>When Steve is done getting ready you and Minnie are curled up on the bed. When Steve is there Minnie sleeps on her own bed, she’s just spoiled enough to have a mattress of her own.</p><p>Minnie jumps down and curls up to sleep as Steve joins you on the bed. “Hey Darlin’?”</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“I was thinkin, well wonderin I guess, if you’d maybe want to move in with me. I know it’s fast but I’m happier when you’re around.”</p><p>“Yes. I missed you, probably as much as Minnie.”</p><p>“Probably?” He teases and you give him a little bump with your elbow. He chuckles before pulling you to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slowly move into Steve’s house on the lake. It’s winter and you’re not super into spending a whole day moving things out of your house into the cold then back in to his house. You don’t really have to hurry much, there’s no family rushing to move in since you’ve decided to become a landlord. Finding a place to rent in this town was difficult, it’s a nice place for another teacher to live since it’s fairly close to the schools. Really the only issues you’ve had with the move have been Minnie, she’s gone out onto the ice twice now. The second time so far that she actually broke through and before you knew it Steve was sprinting out onto the lake to rescue her. It was honestly one of the more terrible moments of your life. But they’d both come dripping back to you, half frozen, and you didn’t care that he was soaking wet you clung to Steve and cried.</p><p>By spring break you’re completely moved in. Your bed is in his guest room, his guest bed is in the master at your place mostly because it’s a newer bed and you thought it might be nice for someone to have a newer bed that you can try to sell them when and if they want to move out.</p><p>Carol had a meeting with Ms. Underwood after winter break and told her that Steve wasn’t going anywhere. Should she have anymore complaints to save them and if she didn’t like it she could pull Penny out of the school. Everyone on your team is thrilled and relieved that Steve is going to be sticking around. You’re happy, you’ve honestly never been happier, he didn’t run when he met your family and he didn’t run through the short trial that isn’t exactly easy but is over quickly.</p><p>Everything isn’t bliss, you and Steve get into a couple of fights. The worst one over him shutting you out when he has the nightmares. But at the end of the day you work it out. You’re a good pair, you work well together and surprisingly you love living and working in the same place.</p><p>You have three days left of school and what a year it’s been. Your class is wild today, they’re excited about summer and care for little less with the sun streaming through the window. You pop your head into Steve’s room.</p><p>“Mr. Rogers?”</p><p>“Ms. Sunny.” He responds making his way toward you, “what’s up?”</p><p>“Wanna go outside for a half hour or so? My kids are bouncing off the walls and I know that you’re running your gym class today.”</p><p>“Yea, half hour works. That’ll give us enough time to get done with the math lesson and go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Perfect.” You agree before winking at him and going back into your room. A half hour later your class files out of your room and out to the busy playground. It looks like your class isn’t the only one that has excess energy, both Thor and Hope are outside and you pass Clint and Natasha’s classes coming back in with sweaty red faces.</p><p>“One of those days huh?” Clint asks passing you the door.</p><p>“No kidding.” You agree with a laugh as your kids file out of the building before taking off at a run for the playground. Steve’s class comes out less than five minutes later.</p><p>“It’s hot out here.” Steve says adjusting his sunglasses, “and it’s not just cuz you’re out here Darlin’.” You snort at the joke and he laughs. “Come on, that was funny.”</p><p>“It was cheesy and you know it.”</p><p>“But funny.”</p><p>“Whatever you need to tell yourself bud.” You tell him patting him on the chest and Steve laughs.</p><p>The next two days fly by. You hug each of your students good-bye on the last day of school then wave as the buses pull out of the parking lot. You’re standing in your quiet, empty classroom, just staring at the empty room. A pair of arms wrap around your shoulders and you lean back into Steve.</p><p>“My first school year down.”</p><p>“It’s crazy how fast it goes isn’t it?” You ask with a soft sigh.</p><p>“Yea. Lots of ups and downs but I wouldn’t change it.”</p><p>“None of it?”</p><p>“None. Everything we went through proved that we could survive it, I hate that he hurt you but you told me you loved me that day.” He says quietly.</p><p>“That’s a good point.” You probably wouldn’t have told him so quickly if it weren’t for Brock and how wonderful Steve was afterwords. “He’s also responsible for me having the guts to kiss you on Halloween.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yea, I didn’t want that night to end on a sour note.”</p><p>“So Brock Rumlow is indirectly responsible for two big moments in our relationship.” Steve says with a surprised laugh.</p><p>“Maybe we should write him a thank you.”</p><p>“Can you imagine how pissed he’d be?”</p><p>“Oh, good point. Sometimes I forget that he’s a total asshole and not just kind of an asshole.” Steve’s laugh rumbles through you again. “I wouldn’t change this year either.”</p><p>“Good,” he says before pressing a soft kiss to your temple, “We should get home soon, Sif and Thor are coming over tonight to go boating.” You love when he calls it home like that.</p><p>“Okay, I usually come back next week to get everything sorted and cleaned up. This is the second year I don’t have to move rooms which is so nice. Are they making you move?”</p><p>“Nope, it was talked about but then Carol brought up the PTSD and how you know how to handle it so they decided it’d be best if they left me here.”</p><p>“That’s a good point.” You agree, “let me get my purse and we can head home.” You tell him and he lets go of you, waiting with a soft smile for you to join him again and take his hand. You walk out of your room, stopping to turn off the lights, you pause in the doorway then. It really has been one hell of a year, from meeting Steve to kissing him on Halloween and moving in with him by spring break. You sigh softly, smiling as you close and lock your door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>